Gohan's Redemption
by Fritz1
Summary: All has been lost, all have been killed. Gohan is the lone survivor and he blames only himself, will he be able to forgive himself, and go on living? Or will he go insane and cause as much chaos as he blamed himself for not preventing?
1. I'm alive?

Hello everyone, this is my second fic, my other one is FF8 related.  I always like Gohan as my fav character of DBZ, but I wanted a way to make him awesome, without doing the same old thing everyone else seemed to be doing.  LOL, I know it was kind of harsh what I did to set Gohan up with his/my perfect opportunity, but all well, I plan on this having a great story line, not just sex and power, so PLEASE Read/Review!

Gohan's Redemption 

_**************************_

_I failed… I killed them all. It's all my fault…  _Gohan looked out the window of his space ship, sailing through a vase endless nothingness, hoping to die, but not willing to kill himself for what he had done.  _Earth was destroyed, and I am the sole survivor, and it's all my fault.  _Gohan glanced out the window, not taking heed to the beeping on the computer board, or the electronic clicks of the computer main frame.  His mind was totally centered within himself.  _Krilin, my friend, you helped my out on Namek more than anyone else, and now you are dead.  Bulma, and little trunks, I had a lot of fun those few years, you always would get scared and scream, but it was more for show than fear; you had a lot more courage in you than you would sometimes let on, I think that's why Vegeta loved you; and now your both dead.  Vegeta… proud and noble warrior, last surviving pure sayin, prince of my sayin heritage, dead.  Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, all great friends, all dead.  Piccolo… my teacher and mentor, my second father… dead.  _Gohan's tears began to flow freely down his face now, but he made no move to brush them away, and continued on with his cryptic memories of death and shame.  _Goku, father, you are a true hero; you saved the earth more times than it's conceivable to believe.  You…you should never have trusted your job to me, I failed you, I failed the earth, and now, everyone is dead because of it.  I'm sorry…god I'm sorry for what I did, please forgive me…please forgive me…_Gohan hunched over as the painful memories hit him, he had been floating in space for a week, a week without sleep, without food, and without rest, he hadn't left the window side ounce, he had failed a planet, and now that planet was dead, and soon, he hoped, so would he.  _Mom, you were right, I never should have trained, if I didn't, then dad never would have thought to make me fight, but now, now it's too late, and you are dead as well.  You are all gone, earth; earth the planet I fought so hard to protect is gone, dead, destroyed, forever all because I was foolish.  And now I will never be able to rectify what I have done, the best I can do is float in space… until I die._  

Gohan had passed out, it had been over a week since he had been forced off of earth, and had hoped for death, not seeing anything else but to die for his sin, his sin of not protecting is home, his friends, and his planet.  Gohan slumped against the window of his ship, the self starvation had finally gotten to him, and he was in a deep, fretful slumber, but his rest was anything but peaceful, he had repercussions of days ago, when he enjoying his time with his dad, they were fishing with krilin. They had completed there training a few days ago, and were now resting; because dad had found a way to destroy cell…_me_… but he failed, and his dreams shifted to fire, and death, all his friends burning in a raging inferno that he had created, it was his fire, the failure, his failure burning his friends alive, and engulfing the planet. 

Gohan did not even stir more than groan when his ship smashed head on with a comet, and was sent reeling off the endless death voyage Gohan had planned for himself, instead his ship went careening out of it's former path, and spun on it's axis, before finally the ships stabilizers brought it to a straight path again. But the path of death was gone for Gohan now, at least the one he had chosen, because now he was about to crash onto a planet, that much like his home, was a planet of human like beings of primitive technology, but incredible power.

Gohan strained his eyes open, he saw through a haze a bright light being shown on him, and people surrounding him, all babbling in a weird language that he couldn't understand.  Gohan's vision then darkened and he passed out again.  

It's all my fault, I destroyed earth, it was all my fault…

Gohan awoke with a start, sitting straight up, he looked around, he saw he was on a small white hospital looking bed and was in an all white room.  He looked down at his body and saw that he had all his clothes taken off, and just had a think sheet covering him up.  Gohan blushed, as he started looking around for his clothes, wondering what was going on, and where he was.  _Where am I?  This, this isn't earth…that was destroyed, so where am I?  _But as soon as Gohan started to swing his feet off the bed, an alarm went off, and almost immediately a swarm of people crammed into his tiny room, and started speaking a bizarre language, with what sounded like concern.

_The hell?_  Gohan thought as he jumped up on top of the bed, with the sheet firmly wrapped around his waist.  "What's going on here!?  Where am I?  Who are you?"  Gohan shouted to the puzzled faces of the human looking aliens.  

One of the alien's maid a gesture that Gohan took as trying to get him to lay back down.  He reluctantly complied, but kept his eyes open for any tricks.

A man stepped forward form the crowd of people, he was tall, had blond hair, and a gentle air to him, he held in his hand a tiny piece of rubber, and motioned for Gohan to take it form him.  Gohan reluctantly took the piece from the man, and looked at it, before looking back up at him, with puzzlement written all over his face.   The man smiled, and pointed to the rubber, then pointed to his ear.  It took Gohan a moment to understand what the man wanted.  _So, it's some kind of ear device, wonder what it does.  _Gohan brought it to his ear, and inserted it, it was a little large at first, but then instantly shrunk down, to accommodate for his small ear.

"Are you alright, can you understand me son?"  

Gohan shot his head up in surprise, _a language translator?  _Gohan nodded his head yes, and the man smiled.

"Good, we were worried about you, you didn't have too many injuries from your crash, but, you were almost starved to death, we had to hook you up to a machine to directly send vitamins to your muscles and organs to get you healthy again."  The man's voice was as kind and gentle as his appearance was.  He took a step closer to Gohan and placed his arms on the boys shoulders tenderly, "Come on, you should lay down, and get some rest, your body still isn't completely healed."

Gohan did as he was asked, his body suddenly overcome with weariness since the adrenaline rush of waking up to strange surroundings led to no danger.  _What is going on, where am I?  _Was all Gohan thought as he quickly drifted off to sleep, a sleep thanks to the heavy medication they gave him after he fell asleep, would give him the first true peaceful sleep he's had in almost two weeks.

Gobi slowly shut the door to the boy's room.  _I though for sure we had lost him. _ Gobi thought as he walked down the hall.

"Doctor, I think you better take a look at this!"  Yelled a young secretary who was running madly towards him with a note pad in her hand.

The head doctor of the planets best hospital sighed.  "What is it Nancy?"  The doctor turned toward the young girl.

Nancy was young, very young to be a nurse, but she was incredibly intelligent for her age, she was thirteen years old, and was very beautiful, in fact she was one of the most sought after girls on the planet because of her scientific and medical prestige.  "Well you see dr. this young boy, well after he was properly taken care of after his landing, I took the liberty of running some Ki tests on him, just to see were his power was compared to ours."

"And?"  Gobi didn't like staying away from the laboratory room any longer than required, he had taken some blood samples from the young man, and was incredibly interested in studying it, to see how close his genetic makeup was to there own.  But he was also curious to see what Nancy had to tell him about the boy's power.

Nancy gulped, and then continued, "Well, he, um, seems to have a power of approximately 753k."

"753 thousand!?"  Gobi was shocked; he immediately rushed back to the boy's room and went in so fast he practically took the door with him. He walked over, and knelt down beside him, looking at him very startled.  "How is it this child, has a power that only our top warriors on the planet has?"  Gobi was shaken to say the least; it took their top warriors 40 years of training to reach that kind of power.  _How is it this young lad has such incredible power within him?  And if he has that, I wonder what other surprises he has in store for us._

By the time Nancy reached the boys room, Dr. Gobi was already on his way out.  "Nancy, I want you to go in there and keep your eye on him until I finish my research on his blood sample."  Gobi hurried down the hall leaving a sputtering nurse in his wake.  

"Damn him, treating me like I'm some kind of babysitter!"  Nancy walked into the young mans room and sat down, "you just better stay asleep boy."  Nancy said to the unconscious form, as she brought out a note pad, and began to scribble down notes.


	2. A new friend?

Hello all, I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner, I've just had a lot going on lately, I promise to update sooner next time.

So what do you think of the what's going on with Gohan?  And don't tell me he'd 'take it like a man' that is something he isn't, and he would be very traumatized by him 'failing' in the fight with cell.  And as for exactly how, and what happened during the fight…I don't know…haven't thought about it yet, but maybe the next chapter…oh, and do expect to see Gohan getting very violent later on.  

Meeting of new friends

*************************

Nancy sat there in a plush green cushioned chair, writing down notes of Gohan's health, when suddenly she heard a moan.  She glanced up, seeing Gohan's arms flailing around violently, and his legs started to kick.  Nancy hurriedly got up, and rushed to his side, using her arms to pin his to the bed.  _Thank goodness he isn't using all of his strength, or I'd probably be through a wall._  She thought, as Gohan began to finally calm down, and stop kicking.  Nancy took her arms away from his, and looked down at him, he looked like hell.  Not his body, but the readable pain that was coming from his tear covered face.

_Poor boy, I wonder what happened to him.  _She reached behind her and grabbed a tissue, and licked the tip.   She then began to slowly work it around under his eyes and around his face, cleaning off all the tears the boy had shed in his fit.  

Nancy's face was scrunched up in concentration, as she finished cleaning his face.  She sighed, and started to pull back, when his eyes fluttered open.  

Gohan's eyes locked with Nancy's, and she could tell there was confusion in his stare.  "Um, hello.  My name is Nancy, what's yours?"  She offered, wanting to bring an end to his soul-searching stare.

Gohan gulped.  _Where am I, what is going on?  _"My, my name is Gohan."  He offered timidly.

"Gohan huh?  That's a nice name."  Nancy smiled, trying to reassure him that everything was all right.  "So, where do you come form Gohan?"  She was surprised to see the instant she said 'come from', his face racked with horror, and his eyes grew darker as he turned within himself. 

Gohan brought his arms to rap around his legs, and began to rock back and forth.  Never once glancing at the very worried Nancy.  Gohan began to mutter words in a hushed voice.  Nancy could just make some of them out.  'My fault', 'dead', 'failed'.  

Nancy leaned forward and began to shake his shoulders.  "Gohan?  What's the matter?  Tell me what's wrong!"  Gohan turned his face to her, he didn't see her at first, all he did was see the fire, the death.

_My god!  What could this poor boy have gone through to have such anguish in his heart?  _

"NOOO!"  Gohan screamed in animalistic rage, "I killed them all!"  Gohan threw her hands away from him and screamed.  An ear-piercing howl filled the room, as Nancy looked up she was shocked to see the boy's hair start to waver, and flicker an odd gold hew.  But before anything else happened he collapsed back on the bed, panting horribly.  Nancy slowly dragged herself up, and with forced herself to go back beside the boy.  When she looked down at him, he was breathing raggedly, his chest pumped up and down, and his eyes were closed as sweat pored profusely down his body.  "What happened?"  Nancy mumbled to no one.  

After a few seconds his breathing became more regular, and his eyes slowly opened, immediately shooting over to Nancy and locking her gaze with his.  Gohan struggled to sit, up, and before Nancy could stop herself she was beside him helping him up.  "Thank you."  Gohan said quietly.  _She is brave, I can't believe she's even near me after I spazed out like that._  "Where am I?"  Gohan asked in a small voice.

Nancy hesitated for a moment, not sure if he was safe to be near, but when she looked into his eyes, and no longer saw malice, and hate, just sorrow, she decided it was alright to talk to him.

"You are on the planet Nebzen, This is the home of the Nebzulians, which is what I and my people are."  She gestured to herself as she said that 'I', she inched closer to him, and finally sat down on a stool beside his bed.  She was now looking down into his deep brown eyes, eyes that held so much pain, and sorrow for one of such a young age.  _Should I ask him about his past?  He might go off again, and next time I might not be so lucky.  But when I look at him, I do not see any of the hate, and anger that he showed before.  Some one has to trust this boy, that someone might as well be me._

Nancy summoned up her most charming smile, and asked the boy.  "So Gohan, where do you come from?  And how did you end up here?"

Gohan's eyes turned dark, and he shifted his gaze from her eyes, to one over her shoulder, but she knew that whatever was behind her, was not what he was seeing.  He gripped onto the blankets harder, but unlike last time he did not go berserk.

Failure, pain, death, destruction, and all of it was my fault.  But I can't go insane again, I can't risk hurting this girl, or anyone else around me, I have to keep it inside of me, I have to keep it buried.  _"I…I come from a planet called earth."  He said in a low whisper, still not looking back at the girl._

_"Gohan, please, don't be so frightened, whatever happened there don't worry, you are safe here."  Nancy tried to reassure him.  "Gohan?"  She reached out her hand and wrestled his from the blanket, and held it tightly in her hand, hoping that because he had her hand in his, he would not go over the edge quite so easily and risk hurting her.  _

_Gohan, startled at the sudden touch, quickly turned his deep brown eyes to Nancy and locked her eyes with his.  "Why should I trust you, I don't know you?"  But he made no movement to remove his hand._

_Nancy smiled, and leaned down closer to his face to try and convince him.  "You can trust me Gohan, our planet is full of only friendly people.  You can trust anyone here.  Now why don't you trust me, and tell me about yourself?"  she stayed where she was, and was thankful she didn't jump when his hand squeezed hers harder when she mentioned him telling her about himself._

I know I can trust her, but it's just so hard for me to think about…home…let alone talk about it to a complete stranger.  But…but when I look into her eyes, I see nothing but goodness, and purity.  I think maybe I will be able to bring myself to talk to her._  "My planet…was a beautiful planet.  Full of life and people, it was home to many types of animals, and plants.  It had vast huge oceans, and endless forests.  I loved my planet, I just wish I could be there on it now."  Gohan said those words with a wavering voice, having to force each description of the earth through clenched teeth._

_Nancy noticed the pain coming from him, but what she noticed that was even more disturbing was his past tense use for his planet.  _I wonder what he meant by 'was'?  Well I guess there only one way to find out.  _"Wow Gohan, your planet sounds lovely.  But Gohan, why did you say 'was a beautiful planet'?  Did something happen to it?_"  __

_Gohan's eyes swelled up with tears, and looked down instead of at her face.  "Yes…something awful happened to my planet…it was destroyed, and it was my fault…I failed it.  Gohan began to cry, tears streamed down his face, and he clutched her hand, looking for comfort, from the first person he's touched since he was home. _

_Nancy, not knowing anything better to do, leaned forward and drew him into an embrace, letting him cry into her shoulder.  Whispering to him in his ear that everything was going to be all right.  She rocked him slightly back and forth, never letting him go, never letting him loose the first comfort he's had in weeks._

_After a while Gohan began to stop trying, and when he made a slight struggle, she let him go. She let him lay back down, but she never let go of his hand.  "Gohan, are you feeling better sweetie?"  Gohan gave a slight nod of his head.  "Good, Gohan, I want you to know that, even though we just met, I'm here for you.  You can tell me anything, do you want to talk about you home with me now?"  Gohan gave a slight shake of his head.  "Well, you can talk about it latter with me right?"  Gohan gave a nod.  "Good.  Gohan I'm going to give you a pill, it will put you back to sleep, and you shouldn't be haunted by any nightmares ok?"  Gohan smiled and nodded his head.  Nancy finally let go of his hand, and walked over to the counter, she smiled as she saw out of the corner of her eye, that Gohan never stopped watching her with a curious expression on his face.  _He's so cute.  _Nancy thought as she rummaged around in the cabinet, looking for the sleeping pill she wanted.  _I feel so sorry for what happened to him, and I can't believe that his planet was destroyed because of him.  I'll have to talk to him later when he's healed up better.  _Nancy decided as she walked back over to the bed with the pill and a glass of water.  She sat back down on the edge of the bed and helped Gohan to lean forward to take the pill, and drink some of the water.  "Now you rest Gohan, I'll be right over here watching over you ok?"  Gohan nodded drowsily, the sleeping pill already having an affect on him._

This girl sure is nice.  I feel I can trust her; I just…can't talk about it with her yet, not yet.  _Gohan quickly drifted off to a peaceful, dreamless slumber.  His pain, and anguish finally leaving his face as he tilted his head and slept._

Yes, he defiantly is a cutie.  _Nancy thought as she got up as quietly as possible and walked back over to her chair and sat down.  _I sure hope he's all right later on, the way he's constantly saying 'my fault', and 'I failed', he might have some serious mental problems.  _Nancy tried to study the boys chart some more, but after reading it five times it got pretty repetitive, she figured she knew everything there was to know about him that they could find out with him unconscious.  Now she just needed to wait until he was awake, so he could tell her more about himself.  After trying to get into a book, which she always takes with her if she finds spare time, she contented herself to just watch Gohan.  As his breath would lift up his chest and as he slowly exhaled, the slight twitch of his ear every now and then, as if an invisible fly was assailing him, and that cute, innocent genuine smile on his lips now, as he finally was at peace.  _Yes, he's defiantly a cute kid; I wonder how old he is, and how close our genetic makeup is to each other. _ Nancy's thoughts began to roam, and she had to mentally shake herself to stop, _yeah, that's good Nancy, you just keep thinking about this 'boy', who also happens to be an alien, from an unknown planet.  I can't get rapped up in him.  Just maybe as a friend, just a friend.__


	3. Same DNA?

Hello everyone, what do you think of what's going on with Gohan? I'm trying to make it apparent that he is in NO way going to be the same after this trauma, whether it's for the good, or bad…that is yet to be known…by you or me haha.  

And I'm sorry to all of you who read this, but I know I said in my last chap that I wouldn't take so long to update and…I did…I hope to change all that, and really go hardcore with this fic, and to all of you who are wondering why I changed it from NC-17, down to R, well after I got into it, I realized that a 12 year old boy, and a 13 year old girl to be getting it on hard core…so…no lemon writing…for a while hehe.  Later on in the fic, intend to bust it back up to NC-17, but I don't see that happening in the near future, so…just be patient, I know I will…well enjoy!

Same DNA?

************************

Dr. Gobi has been the chief medical doctor of the world for several years, ever since his mentor passed a way.  Planet Nebzen has had many aliens land on their planet over the years, some seeking protection, some seeking help, and some just there because they were curious, but never has an alien landed that looked so closely like the Nebzulians themselves looked.  Now Dr. Gobi was bustling around his private laboratory, with a sample of the young mans blood to find out just how close they were to his people, and perhaps anything else that might be helpful to know about him.

What an unusual child he is.  The few wounds he sustained from the crash are already completely gone; in fact if he had consumed enough nourishment on his journey, he would already be fully healed.  _Dr. Gobi bustled around his lab, picking up a bottle every now and then, and checking the components, he then went over to the slide he had prepared with Gohan's blood, and examined it closely under a microscope.  _And if what Nancy told me is true, this young lad has a power that is equal to our most powerful warriors on the planet.  And at such a young age, I wonder how powerful he could become in time…perhaps if he could be convinced to do so, he might even be able to finally give us the edge we need against the Grachins.  _The Dr's thoughts were quickly dissipated, when he found out some amazing news about the boy; apparently his body DNA, is so closely resembled to the Nebzulians that all their medicines for themselves would probably work on the lad just as well.  And as Gobi further examined the sample, he came to the conclusion that he might even be successful in mating one of the girls on their planet.  _I can't wait to go tell Nancy about all this, and by now the boy should be healed enough for him to talk to.  I think I'm going to go talk to him now.  _Dr. Gobi left the room in a brief stride, determined to go see the boy as soon as possible._

_Nancy had stayed awake watching over the slumbering boy for little under a half hour; she had dozed off, and now was sleeping just as deeply has Gohan was.  She was reclined in the chair, slouched back slightly, her head was resting comfortably against her one hand, while her other hand was resting limply on her lap.  When Dr. Gobi opened the door he saw Nancy sleeping in the chair, and decided to go against his immediate impulse to wake her and tell her what he knew, so he went over to Gohan's bed, and sat down in a stool beside it.  _

_"Boy?"  Gohan began to stir at sound of someone right beside him, when he opened his eyes he blinked sleepily at the dr. trying to shake off the rest of his drowsiness.  _

_"Who…who are you?  Gohan managed to get out.  "Where did the girl go?"  Gohan looked around quizzically for the girl he had talked too earlier, wondering why she left._

_"Nancy is sleeping right over there."  Gobi pointed in the direction Nancy was to show that he was telling the truth.  "Now young man, I have some good news for you, it appears that you are almost identical in genetic makeup to us that you will have no problems with our medicines.  Huh, what the?"  Gobi peered down closer to Gohan and looked at the side of his face.  "I could have sworn you had a nasty cut on the side of your face, but that is of no importance."  Gohan looked relatively relieved from he doctors words, although he already knew he was going to be fine.  "But now, I need to ask you some questions."  Not waiting for an answer the Dr. continued with his questioning.  "For starters, what is you name?"  _

_"Um, my name is Gohan."  Gohan choked out, not liking being questioned at all._

_"Well Gohan, where did you come from, and why are you here?"  Gobi leaned closer to Gohan; wanting to get every detail the boy would give him correctly._

_Gohan felt his vision darken, as he thought back to earth, home.  "I am from a planet called earth.  I am here because It was destroyed, and I am the soul survivor."  Gohan turned away from Gobi, obviously to show he was done with the subject.  But Gobi was too curious, and didn't notice Gohan's distress.  And started to Question him some more. _

_"What happened to the planet?  How did it get destroyed?  Is there a chance it could happen to other planets?  And were you a protector of your planet, because you are unbelievably strong by our standards.  _

_Gohan's rage began to take over him, and he started to shake, he could feel the anger building up inside of him.  _How dare this man ask me these questions!  It is not his business to know about my past.  I'm going to fucken kill him!  _But as soon as that thought hit him he stopped, he completely forgot the Dr. was there now.  _I'm going to what!?  How can I think something like that?  He's just curious about why an alien is on his planet.  What is wrong with me?  Why am I acting so violent?  __

_By this time Gobi realized something was wrong when he saw momentary hatred flash over the boys eyes.  But lucky for him, his loud questioning had awakened Nancy, who now rushed over to Gohan's side, pushing Gobi away, so she could get closer to him.  _

_"Gohan?  Gohan are you alright?"  She shook his shoulders lightly, hoping he wouldn't backhand her into a wall.  He turned his head to her, but looked through her instead of at her.  "Dr. get a sedative for him now!"  She yelled at Gobi, who was fumbling around, trying to decide what he did wrong.  When he heard Nancy's demand, he promptly went over to the counter and looked for one, just glad he had something to do.  He hurried back over to the bed with the syringe and was going to inject it into Gohan, but Nancy promptly snatched it out of his hands, and injected it herself._

_"Come on Gohan calm down, no one is going to hurt you, please just calm down."  Gohan turned his pain filled eyes to Nancy, making her gasp at the emotion there, before his eyes rolled into the back of this head, and he passed out.  Nancy stood there stunned for a moment, before she laid him out on the bed properly, and covered him up with a blanket, trying not to blush at his naked body._

_"There."  Nancy said triumphantly, leaning back from the bed, with Gohan sleeping contently.  She glanced over at the Dr. who still had a puzzled look on his face.  "Come on Dr. I think we need to talk, and I don't want to risk waking Gohan again.  So lets go into the hallway."  She motioned for Gobi to follower her into the hallway, and after giving Gohan one last glance he followed her.  _

_The halls were empty, most of the nurses had gone home for the night, and only a few remained incase of an accident during the night.  Nancy practically dragged Gobi out of Gohan's room, so she could talk to him.  "Ok Nancy, before you tell me about why he was acting so strange, I have some news for you, it seems like our young friend in there's DNA is nearly identical to our own, he's so close in fact he could probably mate a girl on this planet and successfully bear a child."  Gobi smiled as he let out his second assumption of the boy.  "And if he is that young and is as powerful as you say, then there is no telling how powerful he might become when he's older, he _might_ just give us what we need to finally be freed from the Grachins!  Isn't it so exciting?"  Gobi practically danced around in glee of the thought of being rid of the tyrants of their galaxy._

_Nancy on the other hand was not so optimistic, "Dr. you don't know what your talking about, he may have the strength, but he is unstable, in mind and body, didn't you tell that by your questions?  I mean you asked him where he was from and what happened to him, and he nearly goes insane.  Were just lucky he trusts me I think, but he is a very dangerous boy, we _can't_ use him to fight an enemy when he himself might become the enemy."  Nancy said, practically smashing Gobi's hopes into dust. _

_"Well if that's what you think is best Nancy, I mean you do know more about him than anyone else."  Gobi sighed, and then got a strict determined look on his face.  "Nancy according to your credentials you have training in mental treatment, just like physical treatment am I right?"  Nancy nodded her head the affirmative, not quite sure if she was liking Gobi's train of thought.  "Then I am assigning you to this boy, he needs the best, and you are the best that I can spare, so from here on all your other patients will be transferred to other nurses, and you will look after Gohan full time, do I make myself clear?"  _

_"Yes sir, absolutely clear."  Nancy smiled, to show that she didn't have any qualms about her new assignment, and kept smiling until Gobi was out of sight down the hall.  As soon as he was gone, she let out an exasperated sigh, and leaned against the wall, brining her hand up to massage the side of her head.  _I can't believe he's sticking me to this boy.  Just what I need, I'm going for head nurse, and I get a one patient list for god knows how long.  All well, he seems like a nice kid, and provided he doesn't go insane and kill me, I think I'll be able to manage him.  _Nancy hit the button, and the door to Gohan's room slid open. She stood in the doorframe, admiring the young boy sleeping in the bed, his chest slowly lifting the covers up, and then in a short sigh, letting them fall back down.   _Well one thing is for sure, no matter what he is, or what problems he has…he sure is cute._  Those were the only thoughts on Nancy's mind as she slipped inside the room, and sat down in a chair to watch over Gohan as he quietly slumbered in a deep peaceful sleep.  _Yep, he sure is cute…__


	4. Just a tour?

Hey, well, this chapter isn't quite as long as I wanted it to be, but it is longer than the others.  Read and reply please.

**************************

The pain filled Gohan, he failed, and the feeling ran through him corrupting him to the very depths of his soul.  All he could think about was his failure.  The pain he caused those who trusted in him, the loss he felt, of being not only the only human left, but now the only sayin as well.  He saw his friends, in a dark and misty haze he saw each one walk up to him, then turn there backs on him for his failure, he was the reason they died, how could they ever forgive him.

Gohan woke up with a start; he sat up in the bed, and looked around.  The room was dark now, it took Gohan's eyes a second to adjust to the light, but once it did he looked around spying Nancy sleeping in the corner.  _Hm, so she really did stay with me.  I'm glad I trusted her.  _Gohan grabbed the sheets, which were now crumpled at his waist, and swung his legs out over the side of the bed.  Gohan looked down at himself startled, when he remembered he wasn't wearing any clothes.  _Well, I could get up and go look for some, and risk a very embarrassing moment…or I could wake Nancy to get me some.  I think I'll go with the safe one.  _"Hey…Nurse!"  Gohan kept his voice low, but loud enough to bring Nancy from her dream world.

Nancy looked around the room, blinking her eyes, waiting for her drowsiness to leave her, completely forgetting that she had been called.  "Hey.   Nancy!"  Nancy spun her head around and stared at Gohan.  _What?  How, how can he be awake already?  He should be out for another…_Nancy glanced at her watch; it was only 2:30 in the morning.  _He should be out for at least another eight hours!_  Nancy sighed as she began to think of what she could do with him, again completely forgetting he was still on the bed looking at her.  Nancy blushed when she looked up and realized Gohan's eyes never left her as she was contemplating him.

"Wait here, I'll get you something to wear."  Nancy got up; stretched slightly, letting her arms reach towards the ceiling, and her chest arch forward.  With that, she turned, and walked out of the room, to get something for Gohan to wear.

Gohan slumped back down, deciding to wait for her before he got up.  _I can't believe I landed on a planet with beings, that look, and I guess are made, nearly exactly the same as earthlings.  Earthlings…?  _Gohan clenched his fists at his sides.  _Why, why could I not defeat cell, why couldn't I unleash what my father told me I could…I failed them, I failed them all._  But before Gohan's thoughts could continue, he was interrupted as Nancy returned, loaded with clothes in her arms.

"Gohan!  Gohan, I didn't really know what you'd want to wear, so I just grabbed all these, you should be able to find something here you like."  Nancy talked as she rounded the corner to his room, and walked up to him.  She bent down, and laid all the clothes at the foot of his bed, and waited.

Gohan looked from the clothes to Nancy, then coughed.  "What?  What's the matter Gohan?  Don't you like the clothes I brought you?"  

Gohan shook his head.  "No, the clothes are great, it's just."  

Nancy sat down beside Gohan.  "Just what?"

Gohan looked at her.  "Just that I'm naked, and I don't want to change while your watching me."  Nancy let out a little shriek as she realized how embarrassed of a situation that would have been.

"Ok, I'll wait outside, you come out when you're dressed.  It should be mourning soon, and I'll show you around ok?"  Gohan nodded his head.  "Good, I'll be waiting, don't take too long."  Nancy got up, and walked out the door.

With the metallic click, signaling that the door had been shut, and Gohan was alone in the room again.  Gohan got up, letting the bed sheet fall from his body, and walked over to examine the clothes.  _Hm, jeesh, she might as well have brought a whole store with her for how many different assortments she brought me.  _Gohan tossed a few over his head, finding a nice pair of boxers for himself he put them on, then went about finding socks, pants, undershirt, and a over shirt; and last, a nice pair of shoes for himself.  

Nancy was leaning against the wall outside of Gohan's room.  _I can't believe I was just going to sit there and watch him change.  Stupid, stupid, stupid!  _Nancy stopped her self-accusations as she heard the door to Gohan's room whoosh open, and let her jaw drop slightly at what she saw.Gohan stood before her in black, baggy jeans, with a white muscle shirt on, which easily showed off his build for such a young age.  He had a pair of black boots on that his jeans were tucked into.  Gohan flexed his arms, still examining what he was wearing.  He looked up at Nancy.  "So?  Think this is good?"  
Nancy felt herself getting hotter while she looked him, studying his self, trying to decide if this was what he should wear.  "Yes. I-It's good enough Gohan."  Nancy moved closer to him, not sure why, but deciding she should give him a once over.  After she was done fixing up the shirt for him, and adjusting his pants, she stepped back, admiring the young man in front of her.  Gohan was blushing slightly at her attentions, but liked the way he looked.  "So how about that tour huh?"  Gohan nodded his head, and fell into step beside Nancy, as she led him down the hall, and out of the hospital.  

The Planet Nebzen was a beautiful lush planet and it was filled with many creatures.  But most notable are the Nebzens, the only intelligent race on the planet.  The Nebzens are a vastly intelligent race, having interstellar flight, and a few colonies on other close planets.  But besides all there technology, they are a kind race, not warlike like other races to note.  But peaceful; using there technology for the good of everyone.  Their planet is somewhat small compared to earths, and they only have one major city.  But the city is hundreds of miles long, the chief of all the technological development, and space travel.  Gohan was lucky enough not to crash land in the city; he crash-landed forty miles outside of it.  Because if he had, the inhabitants might not be as clearly taken with him, and might actually resent him for the destruction he would have caused.  NMH, Nebzulian main hospital, is in the heart of the city, it is where Gohan was taken from his crash site, and where he is just about to leave to go with Nancy on a small tour of the city.  

Gohan walked out of the large swinging doors of the hospital, stopping to glance up at the clear blue sky.  Gohan spotted small hovercrafts high in the air, zooming from destination to destination.  He also saw many land vehicles still used in the large streets, and highways around him.  "Come on."  Nancy started to walk, and Gohan was forced to fall in beside her.  They walked past large skyscrapers, of odd shapes and sizes compared to earths.  Vast community centers, filled with trees and people, playing and having fun.  _Should I tell him where were really going?  _Nancy glanced over at Gohan, expecting to see awe written over his face, but was surprised to only see mild interest.  _Nah, it will be a surprise for him, besides he might not want to go, and I want to see how strong he really is._  

Nancy led him around, through the beautiful city, but always led him in one general direction.  She always led him towards the outskirts of the city, where the largest fighting facility on the planet is kept.  It was home of the planets strongest warriors, men who trained there whole lives to achieve vast amounts of power, and were believed to be some of the strongest men in the galaxy.  "Well here we are."  Nancy said happily, like she had told him this was there destination the whole time.  She stood beside the huge steel doors, and pulled one open for Gohan to go inside.  

"What do you mean here we are?  Where are we?"  Gohan was a little surprised at this; he was expecting just a mild tour.

"This Gohan, is the largest fighting facility on the planet, I brought you here because I now what your power is."  Gohan turned to her in shock.  

"You mean you know about super sayin!?"  

Nancy tilted her head in puzzlement.  "Super sayin?  What the heck is a super sayin?  I don't know anything about a super sayin Gohan.  What I do know is that your power level is somewhere around 753 thousand.  And I brought you here because I want to see if that is all of it, or if you're hiding some."

Gohan felt take aback.  "You mean this whole tour was just so you see what my power level is?"  Gohan sighed.  "Well fine, if you want to see how powerful I am, lets go in and I'll show you."  _I don't think I'll go ssj, I'll save that incase I need it a trump card, besides my normal level is far superior to there's.  I can sense all the major powers on this planet, and they're not that impressive.  _Gohan walked through the door, and looked around.  He was in a large circular office, there was a large wooden desk in the back, and beside it were two large doors.  There was one man at the desk, a well-dressed guard.  He straightened at the site of the two, and waited while they got closer to him.  "Why good morning Nancy, what brings you here so early in the day?  Souren isn't supposed to be here for a while."  The man leaned intently over the desk to look at the two.

"No that's ok Smock, I'm not here to see Souren, I'm here to test this young mans power."  She pointed to Gohan.  

Smock looked them over, "well ok, I'll let you in to use the facility.  Now what rank is he?  1, 2, 3, 4, or 5?"

"Oh, he's defiantly a five smock, defiantly a five.  We should be in here for a while, so I'll sign us out when were done.  See you later!"  She waved to the old guard, and grabbed Gohan and pulled him through the large doors.  Gohan gapped at what he saw.  

_There was defiantly nothing like this back home.  _Gohan walked into the huge circular room, filled with workout machines, equipment, Ki analyzers.  There were gravity chambers off to the side, and far off in front, what appeared to be a large arena for sparring.  _Boy she wasn't kidding this place is huge!  _

Nancy smiled, as she watched the look on Gohan's face.  _Finally, I get something out of him.  _"Well how would you like to start?"  Nancy glanced at the digital watch on her wrist.  "Since this is the weekend, and it's so early, we should have the entire facility to our selves for a few hours."  She walked up to Gohan, and led him over to a large oval room, with a computer counsel on the outside of it.  "Why don't you get in there, it's a Ki reading device and you'll be able to power up, and I'll be able to read the results."  Gohan nodded his head yes, and walked into the room.  

"Hey!  Nancy what are you doing here!?"  Nancy turned in startle meant to see her eighteen-year-old boy friend Souren running over towards her.

Souren was a wonder child to the Nebzulians.  He was only eighteen years old, and yet he possessed the most power on the planet.  He was a tall, broad shouldered man, with long flowing blond hair, and piercing blue eyes.  He stopped in front of Nancy; dressed in a run of the mill fighting Gi, ready to get an extra early start on his training for the day.  "Nancy, what are you doing here so early?"  Souren let his arms come around Nancy.  "You come here to watch me train?"    
  


Nancy let out a sigh.  "No Souren, I can't watch you train today.  I'm here with Gohan, the young boy that crash-landed outside of the city."  She leaned into his arms for a second, and then pushed herself away.  

"Why do you have that alien in the fighting arena?"  Souren restrained himself from grabbing after Nancy.  "I mean a weakling like him shouldn't be brought to a place like this."  Souren let a cocky expression fall onto his face.  "He could get hurt."

Nancy let out a giggle.  "Doubtful Souren.  You see I had a Ki readout of his body, and it's estimated to be around seven hundred fifty thousand."  Nancy let a smile touch her lips, as she watched her boyfriend's mouth fall open.  Souren's own power level was eight hundred thousand, but when he was only twelve, he didn't have anything near seven hundred.

"Are you kidding me!?"  Souren went over to the metal dome, and peered in the viewing window, and watched as Gohan stood in the center, waiting for the cue to power up.  Souren pointed into the window at Gohan.  "That brat kid has that high of a power!?  That alien has a power of seven hundred and fifty thousand!?  I don't believe it.   Make him power up, I want to see what he can really do."

Gohan had heard Souren's accusations that he was weak, and he felt a slight anger grip him.  _So he wants to see my power huh?  Hm, I think I'll only show him a bit, then maybe the idiot will want to fight me.  _Gohan let an evil smile stretch the corner of his mouth.  _Then I'll show him how powerful I am.  _

"Ok, calm down Souren, it could have been a mistake, he might not be that strong, but I guess we'll find out now."  Nancy walked over to the counsel, and hit the intercom button.  "Gohan?  Gohan can you hear me?  Nod your head if you can hear me Gohan."  Nancy watched as Gohan nodded his head the affirmative.  "Good.  Gohan I'm all set out here for the Ki read out, just let me kick in the shield, incase your power breaks through the sphere."  Nancy quickly typed in the code to start up the shield.  

"Yeah, like that twerp could ever break through this dome, it can resist a power of one million, and no one can break through it."  Souren scoffed, as he peered closer into the window to examine Gohan.

Nancy glanced at Souren out of the corner of her eye.  "Well we'll see soon enough won't we?"  Nancy turned her full attention back to Gohan.  "Ok Gohan, I'm ready, you can start whenever you're ready."

Souren and Nancy both looked on, as Gohan spread his legs, and brought his arms to his side.  He then flexed his arms, you could see the muscles expand, and curled them up, so his fists were even with his chest.  They could see his head tilt back farther, and his mouth slowly drop open, as he began to slowly build his power.


	5. Ear Piercing Siren

Hello everyone!  I'm sorry, it took a few days to get this out…lol, it seems all I'm doing is apologizing for how long it's taking me to get my chapters out, but I assure you this one is well worth the wait, something you all, I'm sure wanted to happen, happens.  But also something you might not of expected…well, just read and find out!  Read and reply please!

Ear Piercing Siren 

***************************

Gohan stood in the center of a power-sensing sphere.  Trying to keep his power on a low steady rise, while making it seem like he was reaching his limit.  He let his arms flex, and expand the muscle shirt he was wearing, balling his hands into tight fists.  _That bastard thinks I'm weak huh?  I'll fucken show him!_

Nancy glanced back and for the between the monitor, and the window to Gohan.  "Ki reading four hundred thousand and rising."  She took a quick glance at Souren, to see his mouth slowly begin to fall open.  Nancy let a slight smile curl the corner of her mouth, and glanced in to see how Gohan was doing, and nearly dropped her own jaw.  Gohan stood in the center of the room, his head and back curled back, arching his chest into the air, there were white tendrils of Ki resonating around him, shooting out now and again to flick against the sphere wall, almost as if it was searching for a weak spot.  Nancy's eyes went round as she took in this site, his arms flexed, showing extremely large well-defined muscles for such a young age.  His shirt flapping against him, like a shrill breeze was blowing past him, revealing as well defined abs as his biceps.  _Oh my…he's, he's much better looking than I first thought…_Nancy zoned out for a few seconds, until she felt a tremor rock her feet, she glanced at the monitor hurriedly.  "Oh my god, Souren, look at this!"  Nancy pointed at the screen, as it continued to shoot up.  "Seven hundred fifty, seven eighty, eight hundred thousand!  I don't believe it Souren; he's as strong as you!"  Nancy's voice reached a slight shriek, she couldn't believe that Gohan was that powerful.  
  
"What!?  Impossible!  This thing must be broken!  No damn alien brat could have a power level even close to mine!"  Souren was an extremely pampered man, and being the best on the planet defiantly had it's advantages, and now out of the blue some brat kid shows up and threatens all he's ever known.  _I don't believe it!  I will always be the strongest on this planet!  _

Inside the sphere Gohan was busy trying to keep his level low, when he heard Souren's shouts on the outside, accusing Gohan of being weak, and not really being powerful at all.  _That bastard still doesn't believe that I'm powerful!?  I'm standing here in they're god damn Ki sensing room, and he still doesn't believe that I'm powerful!?  Damn him! _Gohan's power started to radically rise, instantly destroying the Ki monitoring machine, Nancy and Souren were forced back by the sparks emitting from the broken device.  There attention quickly turned else where, as they saw bright golden beams breaking through cracks in the sphere, they could see the sphere begin to expand, like to much air was being pumped into a balloon, it exploded, sending shrapnel flying all across the room, a big piece whizzing by the two, nearly taking off Souren's head.  The two had to duck down, as intense winds blew past them so hard, that heavy equipment started to fly around.  But as soon as it started it stopped.  Souren got up off the floor and looked around, trying to figure out what had happened.  _What in gods name happened here!?  I remember that kid powering up, and then…that kid!_  Souren turned his gaze to where the sphere had been, and nearly fell to the ground again.  In the center of the ruble was Gohan, he was completely powered down, and he was slowly walking towards the two.  

Gohan walked up to Souren, and looked up at him.  Gohan being a good two feet shorter and a lot less muscular than him, looked outmatched in every way.

"I heard what you said about me Souren, and I didn't like it."  Gohan's face was shrouded in anger; he was clenching and unclenching his fists at his side, trying to attack this weakling.  

Souren gaped at the kid in front of him, then his superior attitude set in.  _This is a weak alien kid, who thinks he's hot stuff because the control panel on the side of the sphere shorted out, and blew it open for him.  And he dares to talk to me, the most powerful warrior on the planet, no the galaxy, like I was inferior to him.  _Souren crossed his arms, and stared down at Gohan.  "Yeah?  And what are you going to do about it weakling?"  

Gohan tensed at Souren's words, he looked down, his body quaking with anger.  "I'm going to tell you to shut the hell up before I make you shut up."  Gohan kept his head down, afraid of what he'd do if he looked up right now.

Nancy meanwhile had dragged herself out from under a mound of rubble, and just caught the exchange between the two.  _There is no way in hell I'm going to let them fight!  _She ran over and placed herself between the two, with her back to Gohan, and her arms out.  "You two stop it now!  You just met, and you want to tear each other apart for no reason.  I won't allow it!"  Nancy took a step back, and crossed her arms as she starred at the two.  "Do you two understand?"  

Gohan and Souren exchanged glances.  But neither of them was ready to stop just yet.  Souren pushed Nancy out of the way and brought his face near Gohan's, while he shoved his thumb into his chest.  "You listen here boy!  I am the most powerful warrior on this planet, and you will respect me as such, do you understand!?"  

Gohan lowered his head again.  While Souren stood back up straight, and laughed at him.

"Good boy, you don't want to mess with me, I will tear you up like paper!   And then I'd go to where ever you came from and do the same to your family!"  Souren tilted his head back and laughed again.  
  
Gohan mean while was slipping over the edge, his vision turned blood red, and his arms started to twitch.  _What did he say?  What did he say!?  I'll kill him!!  _Gohan slowly brought his head up to look at Souren's laughing form.  Immediately Nancy saw the murderous look in his eyes.  She lunged to set herself in-between them again, but she was far too slow.  Gohan jumped forward, and brought his fist crashing into Souren's head.  Souren flew back spitting blood out of his mouth as he bounced off the floor.  Before Nancy could even blink Gohan was gone, already in front of Souren, right when the five class warrior reached him, he drew back his leg, and kicked him straight up into the air.  He disappeared again; reappearing above Souren with his hands clenched together raised high above his head.  Gohan brought his fists crashing down into Souren's air born form, sending it sprawling down to the floor, smashing into the ground, creating a huge crater, sending workout equipment flying everywhere.

Nancy looked on in horror, it only took moments, but it seemed like it took forever for Souren to crash into the floor.  She rushed forward to his crumpled form, and started to cry at the condition he was in.  _What…what happened?  Why did Gohan do this to him?  Why!?  _Nancy held her boyfriend close to her, crying as she thought he was lost to her forever.  She let out a shriek of joy as she felt him try and move her off of him.  

"What are you blubbering about Nancy…I'm not going to die on you that easily, especially to that punk kid.  But, I think I need some medical attention now…" Souren promptly passed out.  Nancy couldn't believe what was going on.  But the only thing on her mind now was getting her Souren healthy again.

Meanwhile Gohan hovered high in the air, watching on as his vision slowly started to clear, his muscles started to unclench, and the mind numbing hate that filled him started to leave him.  _What…have I done?_  Gohan floated down slowly and landed off a bit from the two.  Nancy looked up startled at him, completely forgetting he was still there.  

Nancy's immediate feeling was to scream to get that brute kid away from the one he hurt so bad, but she really knew that it wasn't totally his fault, and that he was probably the best shot that Souren had to live.  "Gohan…if you help take him to the hospital now…I promise to forgive you for what you've done."  Gohan didn't say a word, the pain, and sorrow was welling in him now, almost as strong, and over powering as the anger and the hate had been.  He walked over to them, pulled Souren over his back, and picked up Nancy, and flew out one of the many sun holes in the roof.  He quickly brought them back to the hospital, where Nancy immediately took off with Souren to the ER.  There was so much commotion over the planets most powerful warrior being hurt, that they didn't notice Gohan slipping back outside and blasting off.

Gohan flew aimlessly.  Just flying in the alien sky, blue like home, but not the same.  Starring down at lush forests, filled with many animals like home, but not the same.  Nothing would ever be home for Gohan now, his home was destroyed, and this alien planet, was nothing compared to what he wanted.  _What is wrong with me?  Why did I attack that idiot, why did I beat him nearly to death, when I knew the whole time he was nothing compared to my strength?  _Gohan let his tears flow freely down his face as he flew over a vast ocean, the only ocean on this planet.  He wasn't crying for what he did, he was crying because right now, more than ever he realized how alone he truly was.  He would never be able to joke with krilin again; he would never be able to look upon piccolo with worship in his eyes.  He would never be able to hug his mom, and listen to how much she loved him, like she told him every night before he went to bed.  And above all he would never be able to be with his dad again.  He would never be able to make his father proud, for he, was a failure.  A failure doomed to live his life in pain, and be reminded of his failure every second of his life, because every second he was not on earth, is one second more that reminds him of his past.  Gohan now flew over huge mountains, with snowcaps on them, jutting high into the sky, giving the illusion of cutting the clouds.  Gohan landed on one of the shorter ones, near the base where the vegetation started to appear around the rocky enclave.  "What am I going to do…what am I going to become?"  Gohan asked his question to the world, already knowing he would receive no answer.  He sat down on the hard rocky ground, and began to weep bitterly into his arms.

Gohan awoke; he got up with a start at not recognizing his surroundings.  He looked around wildly, not understanding why he was in the middle of the mountain rages, until it all came back to him.  He brought his arm up to his face and wiped off the tears, and mud from his brow.  "I…I guess I fell asleep.  But I wonder what woke me up."  Gohan looked around quizzically, he had the odd feeling that he did not wake because he wanted to.  Then he heard it again, the ear piercing pounding siren.  It filled the quite countryside with it's eerie sound, making Gohan clasp his hands over his ears.  Gohan took off into the sky, with his arms still firmly held to his ears.  He flew high straight up, but the sound did not diminish, Gohan looked around, trying to decipher where the sound was coming from.  And right when Gohan had pinpointed the origin of the sound, it started to fade again.  _What in gods name was that?  And why was it coming from the city?  _Gohan looked in the direction the sound had come from, and after debating with him self, he decided he had better go check it out, just for curiosities sake.  Gohan blasted off towards the city, determined to find out the origin of the weird siren.  _Well whatever it was, I'll find out soon enough._


	6. Who are the Grachins?

Hey!! LOL, I actually got this chapter out rather fast I thought…but still not fast enough…lol well this chap certainly explains a lot of things, read and reply, oh, and I should get the next chapter out very soon, so stay posted!  Later!

Oh, and to whoever asked me not to make Gohan a pansy…*scoffs* don't you worry, I'll take care of that! *Winks *

Who are the Grachins? 

**********************

Gohan flew over the tree's, frowning as he felt an odd presence around the planet.  _What the hell can this be?  _Gohan started to fly faster, not liking the weird feeling he was having.  He finally made it to the edge of the city, and was shocked to see a huge ship hovering high in the atmosphere, barely visible.  Gohan shot down to the hospital zone, determined to find out what the ship was, and if anything was wrong.  

Gohan shot down suddenly, when he saw Dr. Gobi waving frantically at him, trying to draw his attention.  Gohan landed silently, beside the dr. deciding this man was his best bet for information.  "What is going on Gobi?  And why is there a ship up there hiding in the clouds?"  Gohan pointed to the sky to show him the exact location.

Dr. Gobi was breathing heavily, and was hunched over slightly, his curly hair hanging over his depleted eyes.  "Gohan, gods, I've been looking everywhere for you!  Nancy told me about the training incident, and I wasn't sure what you'd do.  I was about to have some fighters go out and look for you when you didn't return this mourning, but, then they came."  At the mention of 'they', Gobi's eyes got very large, and fearful.  "I don't know what they're doing here so early, they, they shouldn't have come for another few weeks."  
  
Gohan was puzzled, and decided he must know exactly who 'they' were.  "Um, Dr. Gobi, who the hell are 'they'?  I thought this was a peaceful non warring planet, why should you have enemies?"    
  
Gobi sighed, still visibly shaken by the whole occurrence.  "'They', my dear boy, are the owners of our planet, and just about every planet that we know about as well."  Gobi lowered his head, and when he raised it, Gohan was shocked at the hatred in his eyes.  "They came to us, many years ago, and told us we were to be they're slaves.  They were to take whatever they wanted, whomever they wanted, and we were to swear allegiance to their emperor.  And if we did not, they would wipe out our planet."  Gobi's words were heavy now, filled with pain filled memories.  "I was only a lad at the time, maybe your age when our king sent our army against the emperors troops.  They were destroyed in a matter of minutes; our troops stood no chance against them, they were slaughtered like sheep."  Gohan gasped, and lowered his head in respect for the fallen warriors.  "The Grachins are merciless warriors Gohan, swift, and evil, relentless in they're job.  Which is to wipe out a planet of all resistance.  Then leach the planet of money, and resources for many years, until they become bored of it, then they destroy it.   
  
Gohan stood quietly for a second.  "But Gobi, you said they shouldn't be here for a few more weeks to collect they're taxes, so why did they come early?"

"That Gohan is simple.  You see no matter how hard we train, how intensive a workout we put upon our warriors, none of them has ever even broken a million.  But you Gohan apparently have a higher power than that.  Which is why they have come to investigate, and most likely destroy you for being on this planet."  Gobi bowed his head in sorrow.  "I'm sorry Gohan, there is nothing we can do to protect you, and you would need a level much higher than a million to even think about fighting them.  We'll just have to hide you, and hope they don't find you.  I had hopes that someday you could help with a resistance against them, but I don't think that's possible anymore."

_So, he was planning on me fighting huh?  Protecting the people on this planet…protecting this planet…_At first Gohan was all for helping, but as he repeated that phrase over and over in his head.  'Protecting this planet', horrible memories came back to him.  Of his failure, of his disgrace, of it being his fault that his home planet was destroyed.  _I…I can't help them.  I couldn't even help my own planet, how can I help them with they're planet?  _Gohan looked away in shame.  "I'm sorry, but your right, I can't help you fight them, I wouldn't help you at all…I would probably ruin everything in fact."  Gohan felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought of his past failure, but held them back as he turned to Gobi again.

"Dr. what is going to happen to this planet if I do not give myself in?"  

Gobi blinked at him in surprise.  "Well most likely they'd tare this planet apart until they found you, then destroy it after mercilessly killing most of our people for insubordination.  But…Gohan we can not ask that of you, we took you in when you first crash landed here a few days ago, and we will take full responsibility for you, you do not have to turn yourself in."  Gobi knew the easiest way to ensure the prosperity of his people now was to turn Gohan in, but he just couldn't bring himself to be that cold, that cruel to a child, that had witnessed the destruction of his own planet.  "no, you don't have to turn yourself in at all Gohan."

Gohan shook his head sadly.  "No Gobi, I know I don't have to turn myself in.  But I will nonetheless, because if I don't, I know what will happen, and I couldn't live with that.  I know full well what I'm going to do, and I'm glad I am, it's the only thing I can do except fight…" Gohan lowered his head again, thinking about his failure still.  "And I know that would fail, and guarantee the demise of your planet.  I cannot let that happen to you.  So I'm going to turn myself in to the Grachins; what will they do to me?"  

Gobi walked up to Gohan, and let his arm go across Gohan's shoulders.  "I don't know Gohan, all I know is what you are doing is the bravest thing I have ever seen, and if you do it you will be remembered in our history for as long as we last, are you sure you want to do this?  I mean the lieutenant of the Grachins space force is camped out in the middle of the city, they gave us a few hours to bring you to them, before they begin they're own 'thorough' search.  We still have time to get you out of the city safely, and we can hide you for as long as possible."

Gohan shook his head, and brushed off Gobi's hand.  "Just take me to them, and lets get this over with already."  Gobi and Gohan turned from the hospital, deciding to walk the trek to Gohan's capture, instead of fly it.  "Oh Gobi, Nancy came to the hospital a while ago with her boyfriend Souren, how's he doing?"

Gobi let a satisfactory smile touch his lips, "oh he'll be just fine Gohan, and because of that good wallop you gave him, hopefully he won't be such a stuck up prick from now on.  I mean he is a good lad, and the best this planet has to offer for defense, but before you came along, he was so far above the others at the training facility that he really had no competition, and began to contract a serious attitude."  Gobi laughed as he thought about it.  _Yeah, he defiantly had what Gohan gave him coming too him.  And Nancy's 'perfect' boyfriend being hurt, really helped they're relationship,  I honestly thought they were going to break up for a while, because of the way he was blowing her off, and the way she really didn't give a damn about him because of his stuck up attitude.  But now, _Gobi let out a small chuckle.  _I think those two are going to be alright together, Souren was already acting different before the Grachins came, and Nancy was hovering over him like he was going to die any second.  Yes those two will be happy together now.  And it's all because of Gohan here.  _Gobi smiled down at the lad beside him, _yes this boy sure has done a lot the few days he's been here, I really wish he wouldn't do this.  I just wish there was some other way for this to end._

Gohan nodded.  "I'm glad, I didn't mean to hurt Souren, he just kept pushing, and pushing."  Gohan's eyes clouded over as he recalled the memory, what Souren had said to him.  _And pushing, and pushing…but…did that really give me the right to pound him into the ground?  Is my mind so bend on fighting, that I have to pick on weaker people to vent out my emotions?  _Gohan frowned sadly.  _I guess that is what I get, for being part sayin, a warrior race…much like the Grachins I guess, who destroyed hundreds of planets, and killed billions of people.  And I am just like them, I destroyed my own planet, I deserve to be destroyed by them._

Gohan and Gobi made they're way through the rest of the town in silence, making they're lonely trek towards Gohan's doom, people who watched as they passed by smiled at the site of the boy, glad that the threat to the planet was finally over because this boy was going to be killed.  "It's sad really."  Gobi spoke at last, as they reached the city's square, there were hundreds of Grachins, large muscular blue warriors, most of them having flamboyant read or orange hair that went to they're waists, they're eyes were blood red, dark and uncaring.  "That you, an innocent boy, must sacrifice yourself for our people…I, I just have trouble accepting it."

By this time, the Grachins noticed the two that had walked into the square.  The leader, a larger than average Grachinian warrior he wore dark black clothes, and had a golden bandana raped around his head, walked towards them, with around fifteen Grachinian warriors behind him, all dressed in similar attire as they're leader, except they're clothes were a lighter shade of black, and they're bandana's ranged from white, to red, and to black, signifying they're ranks in there force.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here men."  He crossed his arms, and starred down at the two with a scowl on his brow.  "One smart ass doctor, and a punk kid who is, as these weaklings would consider him, powerful."  The lieutenant of the band laughed at the two.  "So what are you two planning on doing?  I hope you don't plan on fighting us!"  He laughed harder, and his men joined in.  "I mean with your pitiful power, you wouldn't stand a chance in hell brat!

Gohan lowered his head as they mocked him, laughing at his weakness.  _Hold it in Gohan, don't let them bother you, don't let the anger build, just calm down.  Think of the friends I lost, maybe I will see them again, if only I can control myself, and not get angry.  _Gohan's body started to quake with the building emotion inside of him, but it got harder and harder as he continued.

Gobi bravely stepped in front of Gohan, and kneeled down before the brigade, bowing his head as low to the ground as he could manage.  "Lieutenant Nabar, he is not here to fight you.  He is willingly giving himself up to you, so you will spare us your wrath.  But I must plead for his life, he is just a child, he poses no threat against you, and your empire, please, just let him live here with us, I beg of you!

The leader of the brigade got a thoughtful look on his face, as he acted like he was actually considering this proposition.  Then he let an evil smile touch his lips.  "No, he will die."


	7. The Abyss claims me

This is it ladies and gentlemen.  I think you have been waiting this since you read the description of my fic.  This is the deciding factor.  Read this and you will know if you will continue to like my fic.  And warning, this contains extreme fighting.

Please read and reply, I'm sorry it's kind of short, but it is very important.  

The abyss claims me

*********************

Nabar laughed cruelly, making Gobi look up in terror.  Nabar leapt forward, shoving Gobi out of the way, and grabbed Gohan around the neck cruelly lifting him off of the ground.  "So, this little piece of trash is the reason we were brought off of our vacation time, and were ordered to come to this little dust ball."  He turned to his men.  "What do you think we should do with him boys?"  They all laughed and jeered at Gohan.  One wanted to break his neck, another wanted to blast him, then still another wanted to just leave him and blow up the whole planet.  At the mention of this the others all started to cheer, and pat the white banded brigadier on the back.  The leader laughed at the mention of blowing up the planet, and threw Gohan towards the men, he landed roughly on the ground, and the others picked him up and held him forcing him to his knees, and making him look towards the ground.  "The leader Nabar laughed again cruelly, and turned on his foot, and started to stalk towards their main ship, which was stationed a short distance away.

_No…Gohan…He's just an innocent boy he can't be killed just because of who he is.  I can't accept it…I can't allow it!_  In that moment Gobi reached down inside of himself and did the most courageous thing he never thought he could do.  He stood shakily on his feet, and ran after Nabar_.  "_Nabar!  Please!  He is only a child, you can not take him, please he never did anything to anger the empire!"

Gohan jerked his head up in surprise.  _What…what the hell is that idiot doing?  I am giving myself to them so they leave this planet!  What is he doing!?_

Nabar stopped; he turned slowly towards Gobi behind him, and frowned.  "You want me to spare this kids life huh?"  Gobi nodded his head, terror making him tremble like a leaf.  Nabar turned fully around and faced Gobi.  "No."

The word hit Gobi like a ton of bricks.  _Gohan…poor, Gohan…_

Nabar smiled, a cruel dark smile.  "And because you delayed us so long Dr. I think a punishment is in order."

Gobi jerked his head up in horror.  "What…what do you mean?"__

Nabar stretched out his arm.  "You know what I mean fool!"  Nabar started to form a Ki blast in his hand, and watched in amusement as Gobi covered his head in a protective stance. 

_"No!"  _Gohan screamed and fought his captors, trying to break free.  At the sound of Gohan's plea, Nabar smiled fuller.  And at the last moment he jerked his arm away from Gobi, and let the ball of Ki launch off towards the hospital.  Gohan watched in shock, he could see the ball inch closer and closer to the hospital, expanding as it reached it.  He blinked, and then the ball exploded, blowing up the hospital and some of the surrounding buildings, killing hundreds of innocent bystanders_.  What…what happened?_  Gohan's vision faded, he was trapped in his mind now, the darkness wrapped around him, crushing him beneath its massive weight.  The pain, the anger the sorrow all hit Gohan, making his mind burst in agony as he thought about what happened_.  They're dead…and it's all my fault!!!_  Gohan slipped over the edge into the darkness, he fell, fell endlessly into the abyss in his mind_.  NOO!!_   Gohan saw a small speck of light in the distance, and he reached for it, he reached from the eternal abyss that was sucking him in, and grasped the light.

  
Nabar laughed maniacally as the hospital burned to the ground in seconds after the blast hit.  He smiled, and turned to the Dr. and in one swift move he punched through him, he let a grin stretch his lips as Gobi coughed blood onto his chest, and Nabar formed another Ki blast in his other hand and smashed it into Gobi's face, killing him on impact, and sending him flying back into the wall, a crumpled form, a good man silenced forever.  "That was great!"  Nabar laughed as he turned back towards his men.  He frowned as he noticed the boy on his knee's trembling, his face down, his eyes clenched tight.  "Grab him and let's go."  Nabar watched as the men grabbed the boy, and started to drag him onto the ship.  
  


Gohan screamed endlessly, his voice echoing throughout his mind as the light absorbed him, bursting inside of him, enveloping him with it's unholy essence._  They will die!  They will all die!!_  Gohan screamed, and ripped out of the grasp of his holders.  The men jumped back in surprise, but before they could move Gohan grabbed two of them by the head, and smashed them together.  Gohan screamed again, and grabbed his own head as a tidal wave of pain and power racked over him.  He screamed louder, as his hair stood straight up and lighting burst around him, killing a few more of the invaders with it's crackling power.Gohan charged a small group of others kneed one in the stomach, rupturing his spine through his chest; Gohan crushed his skull with his elbow as he turned away and kicked another in the side breaking him in half.  Gohan's eyes grew a cold uncaring hate filled green, as he crushed another mans throat with his hand, and threw him to the ground, caving in his chest as he stepped in him, then over him.

There were only a few invaders left at this time, and Gohan growled fiercely as he blew them apart with a Ki blast from his out stretched hand.  And as this all happened the Leader watched on in horror.

_What…what is going on?  _He had no more time to think as Gohan's hair grew longer and burned a fiery gold, Gohan screamed as his transformation was complete, his muscles bulged further, ripping through the shirt he wore.  Gohan charged Nabar gripping him by the throat with both his hands.  

_"_DIE_!!"  _Gohan threw him into the air, high above the city.  Gohan flew up after him, his hands clenched together below him as a Ki ball began to form in his strong grasp.  He raised his hands above his head, beams of light erupting from his grasp as he came over Nabar.  In one swift motion he brought his hands down on him, releasing the Ki blast at the point of impact, the ball pushed Nabar straight down, there was a thin gold line from where it impacted him, and it grew longer as the ball continued to push Nabar down, when he crashed into the ground it exploded.  Destroying miles of the planet around him.

Gohan hovered in the air, his hands clenched to the sides of his head as the pain continued to rack him.  Gohan screamed again as the power began to overwhelm him farther.  His eyes grew wider as his hair began to stretch towards the ground, the pupils in his eyes disappeared as he screamed in agony.  The power burst out of him, making his muscles swell and pulsate._  What is going on!? AHH!!_  Gohan formed two massive Ki blasts in his hands, and brought them to his chest, as his eyebrows disappeared into his forehead and his hair reached his waist he released the blasts, they exploded into him, sending him flying to the ground a smoking crumpled form.  Gohan smiled as he crashed into the ground._  The pain…it's…leaving…_

****************************

This is the first time I've done this, and from what you've read, you probably know why.  The fic has just taken a violent turn from the happy happy, kill bad guys live wonderful ever after sort of thing.  I'm not sure what's going to happen next, just be assured, Gohan is not dead, and this is not the end of the fic.


	8. Body Transformation

HEY!!! Wow, I am so sorry it took me so long for me to update my fic, I said I would be updating more often, and look what happens…

Anyways this chap was to basically tell you that I'm still alive, and this time I will update more that before, promise * winks *  

Body Transformation

******************************

Gohan lay in a massive crater, his shirt torn off, his body in slight convulsions from the over exertion of his power, and the Ki blasts he had used to stop his rage.  He tried to lift his arm; it raised an inch off the ground, but then fell limply back down to his side.  _What…what happened?  Why, why did I do those things?  _Gohan recalled what he did now, he slaughtered the invaders, made them die in ways that made him want to throw up, and the thing that bothered him the most, was that as he thought of it, not only did he get nauseated, he also felt good.  It almost made him smile as he thought back to it, the pain he caused, and the looks on their faces as he severed their bodies, smashed their skulls together.  And that made Gohan hate himself all the more, because he loved destroying them, he loved the feel of their blood splatter across his hands, his legs his chest as he destroyed them with his hands, loving every second of it.  _What…what's going on!?  What am I becoming!?  _Gohan then thought about the invader leader, but before he could get caught up in the moment of his gruesome death, it hit him.  What he had done was not only destroy the invaders, but he had killed thousands, millions of innocents on this planet as well.  _Oh my god…I threw the Nabar over the city when I blasted him into the ground…I saw the blast destroy miles I…I killed them.  I'm as bad as they are.  I killed them!  _Gohan felt tears flowing down his face again, as he struggled to stand once more.  But the blast he dealt himself was too much, and he started to slip into unconsciousness again.  _And my power…what can I become, what…have I become…_

Gohan opened his eyes slowly, brining his hands up to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.  He stopped suddenly when he realized he was on something soft.  Gohan jolted out of the bed he was laying on and looked around, ready for an enemy to pounce on him, but all he found was a small room, with a closet and a dresser to the side, and the bed he was just on.  _What, what the hell is going on!?  Where the hell am I now?  _Gohan took a few breaths to try and calm himself, and he decided to check himself over.  Gohan was surprised at what he felt like, he felt great, absolutely great.  And yet, there was something wrong with him, he could feel it, something deep in the back of his mind.  He walked over and glanced in the mirror, he was just in his jeans and socks, he had bandages over a lot of his upper body, but they started to unravel as Gohan flexed his muscles to see if he was even sore.  _There is something wrong with me I can feel it, I can see it in the mirror but what is it?  _Gohan turned with a start when the door behind him opened quietly, he saw a small girl with her back to him walk in, she was carrying a large round bowl.  She shut the door gently and turned around, when she saw Gohan she gave a cry and dropped the bowl, it's contents splashing across the floor.  Gohan blinked at the girl, at a loss for what to do.

"You're alright!"  The girl jumped up and down happily clapping her hands together shouting, 'your all right' at the top of her lungs.  After a few more seconds of her joyous bouncing, she opened the door and shot out like a cannon still screaming 'he's all right' for anyone to hear. 

_What the hell was that all about?  _Gohan sat back down on the bed confused as to what was going on.  He stood quickly whenever he heard the door open again, only this time he saw two adults walk in, instead of the little girl.

"Good!  You are all right young man, my wife and I were so worried you wouldn't make it."  The man explained, walked forward and holding out his hand to Gohan. Gohan reluctantly took it, still unsure of what was going on.  

"We found you, well our daughter found you in a huge crater outside of the destroyed section of city.  When she brought us to you we found that you were near death, every muscle in your body was tense and in convulsions, nearly your whole body was covered in blood, and you had suffered extreme head trauma.  In fact…I can't believe you're even awake, we only found you a day ago…" The woman trailed off letting an odd silence fill the room, at the astonishing news that Gohan had fully recovered from near death by only resting for a day.

That proves it…Sayins have always been strong, and have always healed fast, but there is something different about me…something inside of me has changed, but what…?  _"Thank you…um…who are you two?"_

_The two laughed shakily at their lack of manors, and introduced themselves.  "I am Marcus."  The man said, he was wearing baggy pants, covering over white shoes; he also wore a white shirt on top.  "And I," the women, obviously Marcus's wife, "am Cindel."  The two both shook Gohan's hand warmly then invited Gohan out for dinner._

_Gohan followed the two out of the bedroom, not sure of what to say or do besides thank them and eat with them.  "Thank you Marcus, Cindel. I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you two, I owe you my life, thank you."  They shook their heads laughing._

_  
"Listen dear, our daughter is the one who found you, so if you want to thank anyone, it should be her, and like we said, it's only been a day, we barely did anything for you besides give you somewhere soft to rest, and wash you up, the healing was done by yourself."_

_Again Gohan was troubled by the revelation of his own body.  _I don't know if I should be glad or worried about what my body is going through…it did save my life, but then, it did make me go insane.  And the worst thing is, I don't even know exactly what 'it' is, just that it is me now, and it is changing me.  _Gohan shook his head; letting his thoughts go to the back of his mind for now.  They walked out into the kitchen area, where Gohan noticed pots and pans on the stove, some boiling over with water, some sizzling, and some smoke coming out of the oven.  Gohan smiled at the young girl staring affectionately at him from her seat at the table, from what Gohan guessed she was about seven years old, long silky blond hair, deep brown eyes, and the cute face that all children have.  Gohan walked over to her, and bent down slightly "Your mom and dad tell me that it is because of you they found me."  Gohan gave a cutesy bow, "Thank you ever so much."  _

_The girl giggled, and smiled up at him.  "I have a name you know."  She said in a matter of fact tone, never turning off her smile, which seemed to have an odd tendency to make Gohan smile as well._

Gohan smiled at the child, "well my name is Gohan, would you do me the honors of giving me yours?" 

The girl giggled again.  "My name is Loralee, and I'm really happy you're ok Gohan, I almost fainted when I first saw you in the woods, but I just knew you'd be ok if I got my parents to you as soon as I could."

Gohan stood up, "Well thank you again Loralee, I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you." 

Gohan took a seat at the table, and they family sat down around him, they talked about several things for a while, the harvest, the weather, but it eventually grew to a topic that Gohan did not want to discuss.

"So dear, did Simual know what caused the destruction of the city?  And did he know what happened to the patrol group that was sent here for that mysterious youth?"

Marcus shook his head.  "The brigade sent from the empire has been completely destroyed.  We don't know how, we just know that they are all dead.  Bits and…" He paled, but continued. "Pieces of them were found throughout the destroyed city zone.  And as for the youth, he is unaccounted for."  Marcus hung his head for a moment, and then glanced up at Gohan, deciding to lighten up the conversation.  "So tell me Gohan, what part of the world do you hail from?"

Gohan had his head down as he was remembering what he did.  The blood on his hands, the feeling of muscle and bone tearing and breaking in his fists.  It almost was enough to put a smile on his face, which also succeeded in making him, want to throw up as well.  The question Marcus shoot Gohan took him completely by surprise.  Gohan jolted his head up and stared blankly at Marcus for a minute, before he stood up from the table, excusing himself.  "I'm sorry but I just feel too…hot in here, I'm going to go out for a walk.  Gohan turned and stared to head to the door when he heard Loralee voice chime in behind him.

"Come back before I have to go to bed Blue fire!"

Gohan stopped and turned, the name 'blue fire' making no sense to him.  

"Oh don't pay her any attention Gohan, she just likes to make up names for people from the stunning characteristics she sees in them.  I'm pretty sure the name blue fire, is from the intense gaze from your blue eyes, they look like blue ice.  Isn't that right dear?"  Cindel smiled affectionately at her daughter, which made her giggle and nod her head.

_B-blue?  Did she say blue?  Gohan shot out the door as fast as he could; he ran a few steps and took off into the cool night air, looking down at the planet for something to confirm what was said.  After a few minutes he spotted what he wanted, and flew down to the lip of large lake.  He walked to the edge worriedly, not sure of what he would find, and what he would do after he looked into the lake.  Gohan made his way to the edge, his feet hanging over the water.  "Well, here it goes."  Gohan said to no one, and tilted his face down.  What he saw scared him to death, he saw his same normal face, his same normal ebony hair, same features and skin color, but his eyes, his eyes were ice blue, starring coldly back at him from the image in the water.  __I…I have…blue eyes…_


	9. Story reveled

Hey everyone!!  I finally got this thing up, what with some personal problems, and ff.net being on the fritz, but hey, I got this up, and I guarantee I'll get the next one up soon as well!  Enjoy!!  Oh, and a lot of questions are finally starting to be answered, it's starting to get really good.

Story reveled 

***********

Gohan reached out slowly, letting his fingers trace across his reflection in the crystal clear water.  His hand trembled as traced his face in the water, slowly circling in to where his eyes were.  _What…what happened to me?  What am I?  _Gohan shook his head and slashed his hand across the water, ruining his reflection and sending water spewing in all directions.  Gohan stood up onto his feet and threw his head back, screaming as a golden aura pulsated around him, erupting into golden flames shooting from his body into the atmosphere.  Gohan opened his mouth, screaming as his power tore threw his body, he could feel his power reaching for something, reaching for what he had been before, but Gohan fought it, fought it with all his mind, and all his soul, he fought against it.  _NO!!!  I can't become that again!  _Gohan was trapped in his mind again, oblivious to what his power was doing to the world around him, he was losing a battle, and he wasn't sure if he could survive if he lost.  Gohan was being torn apart, he couldn't control his body anymore, he felt the darkness taking it's hold on him once again, Gohan was gone…He felt himself slip, and his power start to take over.  

A being formed from the darkness, immersed in a golden light…He was a haze, a transparent form in the distance, Gohan couldn't make him out, but he saw him talking, saw his lips moving even though he could not see his face.  

"Gohan…Gohan…" Gohan ran towards the being, trying to reach him, but no matter how hard he tried he could not get any closer.  "Gohan…you must embrace what you are…do not fight…you are causing your own insanity…embrace what you are!"  The form brought his hands to his side, and erupted in golden power destroying the darkness around him, and then he was gone.

Gohan awoke slowly from his unconsciousness on the ground; he brought his hand to his head, groaning as he staggered to his feet.  "What…happened…?"  Gohan shook his head; trying to clear his memory, as the image of the man appeared to him he jerked his head up.  "Who was that?"  Gohan shook his head again and starred down into the lake, watching his ice blue eyes stare back at him.  "Should I do what he said…should I embrace what I am…?"  Gohan watched himself for a long time, a cool breeze blowing his hair around his eyes, the eyes that were there to remind him always of his power.  Gohan shook his head sadly.  "I can't…I just can't accept what I have become, how can I embrace my new power, if I can't even stand the thought of it?"  Gohan took one more glance down at the water, and then crouched slightly, his flaming white aura bursting into existence as he shot off into horizon.  Gohan flew with his arms extended, just enjoying the cool wind blowing through his hair.  Gohan closed his eyes, smiling as the wind took all his problems away; he began to pick up speed slowly, not even realizing he was doing so Gohan began to form a golden aura around himself.  Gohan flew higher, flying through moist clouds, leaving his clothes and hair damp, but soon were tried as he continued to fly across the sky, just enjoying himself as he flew through the air.  

Gohan had a flash, and saw himself when he was younger, when piccolo was training him for the sayins; the day he had finally learned to fly was one of the most joyous days of his life.  He remembered flying through the warm air, cool breeze blowing his face as piccolo watched from below.  'Well now that he can fly, it's time he learned to fight…' Gohan smiled as tears slowly made they're way down his cheeks at the memory of his dear mentor piccolo.  Gohan's golden aura began to grow, granting him more speed, and more power. 

Gohan felt it now, he stopped, and floating high above the planet he looked over himself.  "What the hell…" Gohan couldn't decide what was happening to him…first his new power erupts whenever he's in a mind numbing rage…but now, it's showing when he's just enjoying flying…what is going on?  Gohan held up is arms, watching his golden aura pulsate around his body, he concentrated hard, not on rage, just on his own power, and he felt it, for a second he felt it, his power erupted around him in a flash golden light shooting out of him, but he felt no pain, he just felt unbelievable strength, unlike he'd ever felt before. But as quickly as it had come it was gone, leaving Gohan depleted and weak, breathing deeply as he drew in air to his tired body.  "What the hell was that!?"  Gohan slowly floated down to the planet, deciding it best to go back to the family that he was with to rest for a while.

Gohan made his way slowly across the planet, gliding across the sky, skimming along the mountaintops.  _I don't know what is going on but…I was accessing my power without rage…what the hell is going on?   _Gohan grew bored and sped up, rocketing across the sky, a white streak, there and instantly gone for all who saw him. 

Gohan looked up from his brooding and smiled as he saw Marcus's house off in the distance, Gohan made his way up to it and landed quietly on the front steps.  He looked around a bit and frowned, as he saw no lights on inside.  _Damn, I guess I was out longer than I thought.  They all must be asleep by now…_Gohan walked around the side and opened the window, and as quietly as possible stepped inside.  He looked around for a bit, then finally found the room he had previously woken up in.  He stared at the empty bed for what seemed like hours then turned around and walked out to the kitchen, sighing in misery he sat down and brooded.  

"Why hello Gohan."  Cindel walked into the kitchen, she was wearing a silver nightgown, covering her trim body and curves almost not at all.  Her long blond hair flowed behind her as she walked in and sat down opposite of Gohan.  "We were worried about you when you just left earlier, is everything ok?"

Gohan looked up at her, he stared at her for a while before shaking his head, his eyes finally coming into focus on who was in front of him.  "Oh...no, not really, I just needed to get some air..." Gohan turned his head away, wondering how he could have said something so stupid.

Cindel sighed and got up, after getting two cups of marock, a type of sweet drink that usually helped stimulate the senses, but also worked to help put someone to sleep.  "Here you go sweetie"  Cindel sat the cup down in front of Gohan, then sat back down, sipping quietly on her own cup.  After a few minutes she finally put it back down and leaned forward intently.  "Listen Gohan…We know there is something strange about you, can you tell us what?  You aren't in trouble are you?"  

Gohan smirked as he downed his marock in a single gulp.  "Well since you cared for me so much, and are letting me stay for at least tonight, I guess I can tell you everything…"  Gohan looked away for a moment, struggling with the emotions deep inside of him.  

Cindel watched the boy's eyes, his crystal blue eyes dazzling with inner turmoil.  _I was right…this boy is something special…_Cindel got up hurriedly "Gohan, I'm going to go get Marcus, he is a mind healer, and should be able to help you at least a little."  She turned quickly, causing her gown to spin up her thighs until she finished her turn and fell back down to just above knee level.  

Gohan smiled as he watched her walk away.  _Can I really tell them?  I mean…the last people I told are now dead…_Gohan shacked his head Nancy_…I'm so sorry I…I should have saved you and the hospital.  Damn it!  If I wasn't such a damn kid I would have done something not just let them take me!  _Gohan felt a dark hate swell up inside of him, but it was quickly diminished as Cindel returned through the doorway, leading a sleepy eyed Marcus behind her.  He was in a white muscle shirt and silver boxers.

_Huh…well don't they make a cute couple.  _Gohan inwardly smirked at the two as they kept in constant contact, brushing past each other, bumping into each other, then finally holding hands as they sat down in front of Gohan.  _Yeah, I think I will tell them.  _Gohan straightened up, the drink he had already making him a bit more open.

Marcus and Cindel smiled at each other then looked over at Gohan.  "Well Gohan, I told Marcus that you were going to tell us about yourself…" The couple leaned forward a bit, wanting to understand this mysterious youth as much as possible.

Gohan chuckled and leaned back.  "Well it's a very long…and sad story…" Gohan looked away for a moment, then turned back to them.  After meeting both their gazes Gohan dropped his head down and stared into his cup as he began his tale.  "Well just so this won't be really confusing, I am the alien that crashed here a few days ago."  Gohan heard they're gasps but continued on.  "It actually all started a few years ago, on my planet called Earth."  Gohan's vision faded, as his memory brought back vivid memories of the time, the last time his life was ever normal.  "My father Goku had just come back to us from a…journey.  When this mysterious man appeared from no where, he was powerful, and he also was a super sayin, which was very strange since My father, Vegeta and I were the only sayins left."  

Marcus and Cindel could hardly believe they're ears, this boy they had helped was actually the alien that crash landed several days ago on they're planet, and caused all the ruckus by beating they're strongest warrior senseless.  But something Gohan had said caught Marcus by surprise, he leaned forward and inquired "Gohan, you said you were the last three…you mean you were the only ones left on your entire planet!?"

Gohan tilted his head wondering what he was talking about then it hit him, he laughed and rubbed the back of his head as he though how to explain this.  "Well no, you see there are really two races on earth.  Humans, the natural people of the planet, and Sayins, an almost extinct warrior race with unfathomable power.  My father Goku, and Vegeta were the last two full blooded sayins left alive, and me being my fathers son, am also considered sayin since the sayin blood is dominate over human blood, Bulma did some tests on it…" Gohan trailed off for a few minutes as he remembered all the fun they had had, Goku screaming and running around with Bulma chasing him with a needle.  But when he heard Cindel cough he shot his eyes up at them then blushing looked back down as he continued.  "Anyways, with the sayin blood comes great power, the power of super sayin.  I am a super sayin now, but back then I was weak, and had barely anything to offer.  Well this young man appears and goes super sayin, defeating an enemy of ours with ease.  It turns out he came from the future, where our world was in chaos and destruction, to make a long story short, he came to warn us to prepare ourselves to fight powerful beings that would destroy our planet.  We trained very hard for three years, and when the warriors showed up they beat us, but something was different, they were not as evil as the ones of the future and did not kill us; they only wanted to have fun.  But then…then something more evil than anything imaginable, or that we could have prepared for came, his name was Cell.  He absorbed the other two that came before him, becoming practically invincible.  He gave us five days before he would destroy the entire planet, we were its only hope."  Gohan paused for a minute to stand up and go to the faucet to draw a glass of water to help with his suddenly dry throat.

"Can you believe this!?"  Cindel whispered into Marcus's ear.  "This story is amazing!  I can't wait to find out what happens!"  Cindel was having a great time, enjoying the distraction from normal life.  But Marcus on the other hand was not enjoying this story at all, he was intrigued by it, but he knew there was something awful hinted in Gohan's words, his past tenses, his fear, yes, Marcus knew he was not going to enjoy what this young man had to tell him at all.


	10. Pieces of the past

Wow…I am so so sorry to all you people who like my fic, it has been forever since I last updated, and the thing is, I had about 99 percent of this chapter done for almost all of that time.  I had a few things going on…if that's any condolence.

But I am back, and I am really really anxious to get back to this fic, I've missed writing it, and trust me there are a lot of surprises in store for the next few chapters, so for all of you who still read this fic…please stick to it because it is going to only get better.

Pieces of the past 

**************

After Gohan finished his water, he slowly put the glass into the sink and went back to the table sitting down and continuing with his painful story.  "We used a chamber, a chamber of time, where one day outside is an entire year inside to train.  My f…. father, Goku and I were the last to go inside…the ones who went before us gained great power, but we gained the most.  Inside the room is where I achieved the super sayin level, and beyond.  My father and I accessed the full potential of the super sayin form, becoming far more powerful than anyone else."  Gohan paused a second, to pre-pair himself for the last leg of his story.

Cindel nudged Marcus in the side, "See, everything is going to be fine!" Cindel whispered to her husband.  "They got real powerful, I bet it's a happy ending!"  Cindel smiled and looked back at Gohan, not seeing the pain and distress, the utter look of failure on his face as he looked down at the table.

Marcus nodded to his wife but when she turned away his gaze turned back to Gohan, and a look of growing concern crosses his brow.  _What happened to you Gohan…what happened to you, that you are the way you are?  What happened…?_

Gohan took a deep breath and continued on with his story.  "The cell games, which being what he called it, started off good.  My father started off, fighting with Cell first.  They were evenly matched, blow for blow, blast for blast, every move they countered each other with another attack.  It was awesome.  The most matched battle I had ever seen…but then…then my father gave up…" Gohan choked back a sob as he remembered how stunned everyone was when Goku announced that he was quitting.  "Father…wanted me to fight…he came to me, asking me to fight for him, and for the earth, to destroy cell, so we could all go home."  Tears started to slowly make they're way down Gohan's cheek, Cindel made a move to get up to go to him but a quick yank by Marcus brought her back to her seat, and after shaking his head no, she sighed and listened, restraining herself from going to the poor boy.

Gohan cried silently for a few seconds, mustering up the strength to go on.  "We fought, him not taking it seriously with me, only wanting to get me out of the way to get at my father, and me, me to afraid to fight at my fullest."  Gohan shook his head again as the emotion of the pain, the hurt, all the death because of his failure.  "After a hard fight…I lost, but piccolo, my mentor bleeding and dieing managed to get me aboard my ship, having to sacrifice himself and launch it from the base of capsule corp., sending me, the lone survivor of cell, and my planet shooting off into space.

There was a long silence as Gohan bowed his head, succumbing to the painful memories of the past.  Marcus and Cindel were shocked senseless, they sat there, they're mouths slightly agape as they watched the quiet boy, thinking about all he had been through, all that had happened. _Oh my god…_Marcus could not believe that such pain could be put upon one person, until he looked at Gohan's face.  Marcus, with some effort managed to push his shock away and was able to stand up, walking silently over to Gohan and placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, Gohan glanced over at it quietly, trying to find comfort in the mans embrace, but he found none.  Gohan turned his head back to the floor, and Marcus, tears almost welling up in his own eyes tried to say something, but his mouth was dry, and felt like his throat would crack if he talked, after a few seconds he removed his hand and silently grabbing a still stunned Cindel lead her down the hallway to they're room, deciding he could do nothing for Gohan at the moment, when he himself could not even speak.

Gohan sat at the table, unmoved for hours, or maybe minutes, time had been lost to Gohan.  After a while longer, Gohan slowly stood up, deciding anything was better than sitting there and brooding, he felt a sudden urge to be doing something, anything.  He walked solemnly to the doorway and exited the quiet home behind him, glancing back before he jumped up, his aura bursting around him as he turned away and shot off to relieve some stress.  _The pain…the hurt…the sense of failure…they are all in me, they are tearing me apart, and I don't know how much longer I will last…_Gohan flew slowly now, admiring the reflection of the bright blue moon, which unlike earths, took up a full one eighth of the sky.  It's solemn pulsating reflection lighting up the ocean as Gohan flew over it, he admired it's beauty, something the people of this planet had become accustomed and bored with, was a new and awesome display of color, and luminosity for Gohan to behold.  But the sight did not deter Gohan from his inner turmoil for long, his thoughts quickly raced back to the past once again.  _Father…why, why did you do that…why did you try to save me…why did you kill yourself to spare me?  _Gohan stopped, watching as his tears fall into the water, the waves echoing out from impact and making the image of the moon glisten and shine, Gohan watched the sparkling image, then turned away and flew off high into the night sky.

The sun slowly edged its way over the horizon, bright rays emanating from it's ever growing form.  Gohan sat on a large boulder, one arm resting on his leg, as he sat and watched the sun come up from a night of reflection, ending only where it began, pain.  _Hmm, maybe it's time I get back…they may be worrying about me if they don't find me there in the mourning…_Gohan stood, dusting off his pants as he jumped off the cliff, free falling towards the ground, he smiled at the sensation, closing his eyes as the ground rushed up at him.  He pulled up at the last instant, he could feel the air burst under him as he erupted his aura and arched back up into the sky, flying off towards his new, temporary home with the only friends he had residing there.

Cindel paced back and forth, her hands clenching and unclenching as she kept glancing out the window, waiting for any sigh of her house guest to return, and new found friend of the family to return.  "Marcus!  Maybe you should go out an look for him!"

Marcus only shook his head at the very idea.  "Honey, he can fly…" Marcus continued to sort through a pile of old machine parts, trying to get a makeshift piece he could use to repair his car.  He sorted through he junk a bit more then sighed giving up and tossing the piece he was lastly examining back into the heap.  He turned away from the pile and headed to his chair to rest before going back outside and continuing his repairs.  "And besides honey, he is only about a thousand times stronger than me, I'm sure he can handle anything that comes his way."

Cindel turned away from the window and sighed as she sat down on her husbands lap, curling up in his arms.  "I hope so Marcus…that boy…has a lot of problems, I just hope he is alright…"

Marcus put his arms around her, pulling her close against him as he comforted her.  "He'll be fine, I'm sure of it."  With the slow nod he felt her do since her face was pushed against his chest, he took it as a sign that she was a little calmer.  _God I hope I'm right…_


	11. The Arrival

Hey everyone!!  If you're reading this, then you've stuck with me for a while without updates.  I'm really really sorry about the lack of updates for a while, but I promise you I will get back on the ball, and to start things off, I decided to really spice up my fic.  I brought in a new character…hope you like ;) read and enjoy, and expect the next chapter soon!!

The Arrival       

*********

A small pod streaked through the deep recesses of space, it was made of a dark metal, with a small circular viewing glass on the hatch.  If one were to know what Sayin pods looked like, and that same person happened to have ample time to study this pod, they would say it strikes remarkable resemblance to that of the Sayin space pods.  "Almost there…" A dark form cracked his neck, slowly stretching it back and forth before settling down to relax again; patiently awaiting his arrival on the planet he had set his course for.  "Soon, I will be able to tell if the power I felt…was truly what I have been searching for, all these long years…"

Gohan flew quickly across the sky, his white aura streaking far out behind him as he made his way back to his friend's house.  After a few more minutes he found it and landed softly outside.  _Well…guess I better get inside, don't want to worry them too much.  _Gohan walked up to the door and placed his hand on the knob, and was just about to turn it and go in.  But just before he could, the door thrust in, nearly causing Gohan to fall, and was only saved as Cindel grabbed him and yanked him inside.

_Wow…I thought I was fast…_Before Gohan even had time to blink he was sitting at a table, food piled everywhere on in front of him, and Cindel sitting opposite of Gohan giving him a, 'I will find out where the hell you've been, but first eat' look.  Gohan gulped and slowly reached forward to get something, but after Gohan's eyes strayed from Cindel and down to the food on the table he forgot his embarrassment as a great hunger subsided in his stomach, and the feeling that if he didn't eat everything in sight he'd starve.

_Oh…well it's a good thing I made so much…I had no idea he could eat like this!  _Cindel dodged a flying empty bowl, and smiled.  _Well at least it means he's eating healthily…course…_She watched him devour bowl after bowl, plate after plate, and guzzle enough juice to drown half a village.  _Where does it all go…?  _

Gohan leaned back against the chair, smiling contentedly, and licking his lips.  "Wow that was good Cindel!  I haven't eaten like that for weeks!"

Cindel shook off her amazement and blushed lightly at the compliment, getting up and beginning to clear the table.  "Thank you Gohan, although I don't really think you exactly had time to taste it, but thanks all the same."    
  


"Hey Gohan!  Your finally back!"  Marcus emerged from the hallway leading back to his room, and smiled as he made his way over to Cindel, sitting down beside Gohan after he had placed a quick kiss on her cheek.  "So how you feeling today boy?"

"Good!  I feel better than I have in days, especially with this excellent breakfast I just ate."

Marcus smiled and stood up.  "Good then!  I was hoping you were feeling better, because I have something to ask you Gohan."  
  


Gohan looked up at Marcus, a puzzled look on his face.  "Ok, what is it you want to ask?"  
  


"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to come and help with the salvage crew?  We are really short of extra workers, and we're afraid it will already take years to clean up the wreckage of the city as it is.  So what do you say?  Care to help out?"

Gohan smiled and nodded, standing up.  "Of course I will!  I am mostly to blame for the destruction in the first place you know."  

Gohan smiled and followed Marcus out the door after promising Cindel he'd talk to her about where he'd been later.  The two made they're way to a small garage on the back of the house.  "Wow, this is pretty nice…" Gohan admired the hyper land cruiser, hovering a few inches off the ground as Marcus climbed in.

"Well don't just stand there boy!  I know you can fly, but I sure as hell can't, and I'll be damned before I let a 12 year old carry me to work!"  They both laughed as Gohan climbed in, and settled himself in the seat.  "Ready?"  With Gohan's nod, Marcus turned his attention back to the car.  He reached down and turned the ignition, the hyper valves on the bottom and back of the car roaring to life as he gunned the engine.   "Well here we go!"  He backed the car out quickly, then before the dust had time to settle he stamped on the pedal and they were off, rocketing across the great grasslands, passing occasional patches of trees here and there.

Gohan watched out his window, the wind blowing in his face exhilarating. The view was vastly different from ground level than it was from above.  The sun shined brightly overhead, filling the horizon with bright golden orange light.  The light played tricks with Gohan's eyes, making it look like a huge forest he saw off to the side was on fire.  He smiled, the grass and trees letting off familiar scents of his child hood, playing in the woods and fields around his own home.  _This planet sure is beautiful…Reminds me so much of my own planet…home…_A pang of sadness struck Gohan, but it was quickly forgotten as Marcus quickly struck up a conversation dealing with what needed done, and what they, hopefully if everything went well, planed to do after the wreckage was cleared away and everything that could be salvaged was.

Gohan sighed, pausing in his work to bring his arm up and wipe his brow.  _God it's hot…_Gohan smiled.  _But it sure feel's good to be working out like this.  Just clean, good hard work. Not training for the end of the planet, just cleaning up a mess. It feels good.  _Gohan tossed another huge load of scrap iron onto the pile they had been building.  With the huge cranes, and bull dozing machines to move the scrap, and of course with Gohan who could lift two of the huge metal beams, each numbering hundreds of feet in length single handedly, they were making a considerable dent on the destroyed city.  

The sun slowly began to sink below the horizon, igniting the sky on fire as it did every evening.  Gohan was busy chatting with a man he had met while clearing the scrap.  His name was Jadrek.  He was a tall thin man, dark blue hair, dark green eyes, all bone and sinew.  He was in his mid thirties and he had been the one of the searchers, each risking their lives and crawling through the small spaces the large scrap piles held in search of any survivors.  They had found none.  

"So as I was'a say'en Gohan, when'a I was your age, I had'a me a fine young thang..."  Jadrek stopped a moment to wipe a tear from his eye.  "God she was som'en, she could'a work all day and keep me awak all night!  Get me drift?"

Gohan laughed and nodded.  _God this guy's great, don't know if I should hit him up on womanly advice, but he's still funny as hell to listen too!_  "So tell me Jadrek!  What happened to this girl, whom you seem to be so deeply devoted too?"  

Jadrek laughed hard once and shook his head.  "Got'ya!"  Jadrek broke out laughing, slapping one hand to his side to try and contain himself.  "She was a model 372, sky blue mint condition sky cruiser!"  Jadrek broke out into another fit of laughter, this time not bothering to try and keep it contained.  Both Gohan and Jadrek laughed heartedly, Jadrek still slapping his side to try and calm down.

Jadrek began to tell another 'life story', when suddenly Gohan felt something.  It was very faint, and felt very far away.  _What the hell…what could that be?  _Gohan shook his head, and turned his attention back to Jadrek, trying to, but not forgetting the twinge of power he felt get closer to the planet, and the foreboding feeling that something big, was going to happen. 

It was night now, and Gohan was leisurely making his way toward Marcus's house, refusing his offer of a ride, opting instead for a nice cool, relaxing fly home instead.  It was amidst this pleasurable flight that Gohan felt it again, only this time it was much stronger, Gohan could feel it now.  _It's…it's some force making it's way through the atmosphere…it's too strong to be anyone from this planet…but, from what I've been told the Grachins only travel in squads or large forces, never alone.  So who could this possibly be?  _Gohan stopped, hovering lightly in the sky.  The cool night air blew into his face, making him smile at the pleasure; it whirled around him playfully before blowing on farther to its next destination.  _Well since the alarms haven't been triggered yet, it can't be a Grachin, they have the system specifically detecting for either large fleets of ships, or Grachin DNA.  Whatever it is coming in, it's nothing these guys are familiar with, which means I think I had better check it out alone.  _Gohan tensed up his muscles, flaring up his aura, then shooting off towards where he felt the power.  _I should be there in less than a minute.  Hope nothing happens in that time._

Beeps and electronic clicks awoke the mysterious warrior from his slumber.  He rubbed his eyes and stared at the flight computer.  "What!?  Where entering the atmosphere now!?"  He leaned back in his seat smiling.  "Guess those boosters they installed on my ship really were worth the money."  The strange man reached over his side and grabbed a dark cloak, pulled it on.  "It's time."

Gohan arrived just in time.  He saw the small black dot racing towards the surface, a long flaming tail shooting out from behind it as it trailed through the atmosphere.  When it landed the earth exploded, destroying hundreds of yards of land.  Gohan hovered closely on the edge of the crash point, waiting tensely for the occupant of the vehicle to reveal himself.  Gohan frowned as he watched the dust clear, the pod had etched it's way deep into the ground, forming a deep crater.  Gohan gasped in shock at the small black pod.  _What the hell!?  That…that looks…almost like a Sayin space pod!  _Gohan cut his panic musing short as the pod's door opened.  Steam emitted from the inside, hiding his view from the depths of the pod.  Before Gohan had time to react a dark form appeared in the mist, he looked around slowly, and after a second he jerked his head up and stared straight at Gohan.  Gohan froze, unsure of what he should do, since this man wasn't as of yet a threat to him.  

Computer generated mist continued to be exhaled from inside the pod, as the stranger shrugged on the hood of his cloak, and hit the hatch button.  "I feel him, he's right outside."  After the hatch had fully opened he stepped out onto the planet, making sure he was still hidden and looked around.  _There!  _He shot his head towards the boy he saw up in the distance.  _It must be him!_

Gohan jerked back in surprise as the man jumped up then a huge blue aura erupted around him and he suddenly appeared directly in front of Gohan.  _Wow he's fast…_Gohan waited patiently, staring at the cloaked man, trying to see into the shadows under his hood, see the face beneath the depths of darkness; but he could not.  And he had the eerie feeling that this man, whoever he was, was studying him intently.   He could practically feel his eyes examine him, test him…  It sent a chill down Gohan's back.  This was too much and Gohan narrowed his eyes.  "Look, I don't know who you are, where you come from, or what you are doing on this planet, but I assure you, if you try to harm anyone or thing here, I will kill you."  Much to Gohan's surprise, the man started to laugh.  He watched closely as the hooded figure reached one bare hand out from under the cloak up to his hood and grasped it, pulling it back slowly.  Gohan's eyes bulged and his mouth fell open in open surprise and horror.  

The man smiled, moving one hand briefly through his spiky black hair, trailing over his ruby red bandana, then letting it fall back to his side.  "Oh come now, you wouldn't hurt you own grandfather, would you Gohan?"


	12. Grandfather…?

Hey everyone!!!  Muwhaha, now you will find out if this guy is who he says he is or not.  And if he is, what he is doing there! Hehe, read and review, and thanks for reading!!!

Grandfather…?

*************

Gohan stuttered, trying to force something out of suddenly dry mouth.  _Oh my God…he…he looks like my father…_  "W-who are you!?"

The robed warrior smiled once again, grabbing the cloak around him and yanking it off, letting it fall from his fingers, gently floating to the ground.  Exposing what looked to be a style of Sayin armor, but unique to it's owner, like the pod was as well.  He wore skintight black spandex, dark brown boots and gloves covering his hands.  He wore dark red body armor, red so deep it looked like blood, the same color as the bandana he wore around his head.  "I, Gohan, am your grandfather, Bardock.  And I have been searching for you, or any Sayin for that matter, for a very long time."

Gohan shook his head, unable to take this in.  "B-but your…how did you survive the destruction of Vegeta?"

Bardock smiled tilting his head slightly  "That is my little secret."  Bardock brought his hand up and tapped the side of his head.  "I have powers unlike anyone, they are what saved me."

Gohan looked down, shaking slightly. He brought his face back up, making Bardock's eyes widen slightly.  Gohan flared up his aura and dove at Bardock, slamming him down into the ground with Gohan still on top.  Gohan slammed another fist into Bardock's stomach, before jumping away.  Gohan backed away slowly, his hands gripping his head in agony.  _What is wrong with me!?  Why did I attack him!?  _

Bardock lay in the crater shaking his head lightly.  "What the hell was that about?  I didn't think I came across as threatening…" Bardock stood up slowly; catching movement out of the corner of his eye he turned suddenly to see Gohan who looked more like himself again walking back towards him.

"I…I am sorry for attacking you without a reason…" Gohan looked at Bardock sharply.  "But what are you doing here…. Bardock?  There have been times when other Sayins have come, like on Earth, and they want to fight, and have what sayins they find fight with them."  Gohan took a threatening step towards him.  "I'm warning you, you better not have the same plans in store for me."

Bardock shook his head laughing slightly.  "I have no wishes whatsoever to fight with you Gohan.  In fact, the thing I would like most right now is to talk to you, I have a lot to tell you, and I suspect you have a lot to tell me."  Bardock looked out into space past Gohan.  "We'll start with me.  I was on my way to Earth…where I originally sensed you, your father, Prince Vegeta, and his son Trunks.  I set the coordinates and went into suspended animation, waiting to land.  But about half way there the ships alarms went off, waking me from my sleep and alerting me to the fact that…the destination I had logged in, no longer existed.  I reached out as far as I could to try and find any of you again, but I couldn't.  I started to search, vainly hoping that maybe one of you made it off of the planet.  Personally I thought it was futile, but much to my surprise just a few days ago I felt a violent uprising of your power.  It nearly blinded my senses, because at that particular time I was searching for you."  Bardock looked back down at Gohan, then floated down to the planet, taking a leisurely seat on a large boulder.

Gohan taking the hint floated down, also taking a seat on an adjourning boulder.  

Bardock watched Gohan as he floated down, examining him closely.  _He is defiantly a Sayin, his body, his mind, even his natural anger and blind rage all point to it.  Thank god I've found at least one…_

After Bardock saw that Gohan was situated, he picked up his story from where he left off.  "As soon as I recovered from the mind blast I set in the new coordinates to the ship and came here as fast as I could.  And here I am" Bardock made a waving gesture towards himself.

Gohan lowered his head thinking.  _I…I don't think he's here to fight, but I don't know for sure, and even if that's not what he's here for, he IS here for something…_Gohan leveled his gaze at Bardock, staring him in the eyes, trying to read him.  _God he looks so much like my father, there is no mistaking that he is my grandfather, or at least a relation of some kind.  But what do I do?  What do I say, what does he want from me?  _Gohan shook his head and stood up.  "So tell me Bardock, what are you doing here?"

Bardock chuckled and replied.  "You know I wouldn't mind it if you called me grandfather you know…" When Gohan made no move, or motion of speaking, Bardock shrugged and went on.  "I am, like I said searching for any Sayins. After the destruction of my home, I escaped to a small peaceful planet, with very avid technology, but unfortunately that did not help them heal my extremely different Sayin body.  I stayed alive by shear will alone, my body taking almost a year to heal fully.  After that I began training, and honing my…unique skills.  And when I thought I was ready I had the inhabitants build me a new ship.  Some menial technological skills being what I showed them for it."  Bardock added quickly when he saw a suspicious angry glance from Gohan point towards him.  "And since then I have been searching for any Sayins that survived."  

Gohan nodded and asked something that had been bothering him greatly.  "Bardock, you mention, unique skills, and you say your 'power' is what saved you from the destruction of Vegeta, hell, you even know who I am, and who the other Sayins where on Earth, but, How!?"

Bardock sighed sadly and looked back up into the sky, tracing one hand through his hair.  "I have psychic powers.  They were given to me by…by the last surviving member of a race me and my crew were destroying."  Bardock glanced at Gohan to see his reaction to that; he nodded slightly as he didn't see any extreme anger appear on the young lads face and turned his attention back to the sky  "He gave me the powers, in punishment for what I did.  He knew Freza was going to destroy our planet, and he wanted me to know it as well, so I could foresee the destruction of my own home, and know there was nothing I could do to stop it…" Bardock's eyes glistened slightly, but he continued on unnerved.  "I did what I could, fought, and tried to stop the attack on my planet.  I got far, I made it all the way to Freza's ship, but it was for nothing.   He was infinitely stronger than me…"

Gohan glanced up at Bardock, he was shaking slightly, Gohan couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness.  _Maybe both…_Gohan lowered his head for a second then looked back up at Bardock again.  _He just doesn't seem like he's that bad…could…could he really be a friend?  _

Bardock continued without noticing Gohan's gaze.  "Freza formed a giant ball of Ki, and hurled it at the plant, I was foremost caught in it, it drug me down with it, not killing me, but starting a slow burning death that would end on impact with the planet.  It was then, when my mind was completely erratic, and escaping was all I could think about, that my…" Bardock chuckled.  "I know your not going to believe this, but, it was almost as if my instincts took over, one moment I was screaming in pain, my own flesh being burned from my body, and the next I was surrounded in a telekinetic force field and being hurled across space like a rocket.  I crash-landed on the planet I mentioned; it was called Kyria.  The inhabitants were small little blue critters; they had four arms and almost no power.  But they had great technology."  Bardock smiled and looked at the ground remembering the little creatures trying to figure out a way to help him.  "They, they were so weak, and yet so eager to help me, a person they had no idea if they were good or bad, evil or not, but they still helped me.  They taught me a lot…they taught me there is more to life than just preserving yourself and your own race alone."  Bardock sighed, remembering the inhabitants, so gentle, so kind, so weak.  An enemy had come, seeking to conquer the weak planet and take over the inhabitant's spaceports.  Bardock chuckled, _boy were they surprised to meet me…_

Bardock turned back to Gohan.  "So there you have it, you know about me, and why I'm not quite as cold hearted as the Saiyn predecessors you have met like that behemoth Napa, and that arrogant bastard of a prince."

Gohan smiled in memory, the hotheaded bald angry bastard that he had fought…it seemed like so long ago.  And Vegeta, the cocky asshole turned good, _well at least as good as you could get someone like Vegeta.  _

"Well?"  Bardock said it in a way that meant so much more than just one word.

Gohan got a bit of a worried look on his face.  "Well what?"

Bardock shifted positions so he was fully facing the young sayin.  "Tell me everything."  

Gohan nodded slightly.  _I figured…_He looked back up at Bardock and nodded briefly.  "Ok."

Hours had gone by, but it seemed like minutes, as Gohan tore the horror story from deep inside and told it to this total stranger.  But for some reason it was easier, Gohan noticed it was easier to tell it to this man he had never met before in his life than it was to tell it to Cindel and Marcus, two people he knew cared for him.  As Gohan progressed in his tail he noticed Bardock eyes glisten at the mention of super sayin, and much to Gohan's satisfaction sadden at how the planet had been destroyed, and he the lone survivor.

Bardock stood slowly, and walked over to Gohan.  _God…I am not good with kids…_He stooped down on one knee and held out his arms.  And for some reason that Gohan didn't even know he flung himself into his Grandfathers open arms and for the first time since before he ever heard the name Cell, he felt safe.  Bardock gently rocked his young grandson, giving him what he needed most.  _It's ok…It's all ok.  I'm here now…and I'm going to help you Gohan…_For Bardock knew, there was more to Gohan than met the eye.  He had felt the incredible power the boy held, and he knew he had to learn to harness the power.  He also knew that he, could help him.  Bardock rubbed Gohan's back, holding him tighter as the boy forgot all his anger, all his rage, and just cried.  _It's all ok now…I'm here…_


	13. You want to see what I’ve got?

Hey everyone!!  I am so glad that you are reading this, I'm so glad that you my readers stuck with me this long.  I am so happy that I am making at  least one person enjoy what I do with my writing.  And I am telling you now, that I am finally taking my writing serious.  My chapters will get longer, and longer, and unlike before I'm actually going to go through them before I post, and they will have much much more detail, this chap is a small example of that.  Anyways, thank you all for reading, and please stay and enjoy!!

Oh, and any and all advice, and or Ideas, don't hesitate to put them in a review or email, I read it all. 

You want to see what I've got?

*************************

After Gohan exhausted his tears, he pushed slowly away from his grandfather.  "Thank you I…I needed that."  Gohan stood up slowly and leaned backwards against the boulder.  He wiped his face with his arm and looked at his grandfather as if asking 'well what do we do now?'

Bardock watched him smiling; he stood as well and dusted off his pants self consciously as he stood.  "Hey, I am your grandfather aren't I?"  At Gohan's nod he turned his back to the boy.  "Good, I'm happy you accept that now."  Bardock shut his eyes in thought.  _Damn it, I hate to do this right after what he went through but…it has to be done.  _"Gohan I know about your powers."  Bardock turned back to face Gohan.  "You must show them to me."

Gohan jerked his head up in surprise.  "B-but, h-how did you…?" Gohan's voice trailed off and he sighed starting to chuckle.  "You're a psychic…of course…"

Bardock shook his head lightly.  "No Gohan, I know about your powers because they knocked me senseless about thirty light years away.  I will not read your mind; I found that out, it's just _not_ right for someone to read someone else's thoughts.  Especially when there is no reason to do so.  The only reason why I did before is because I had to get information.  But since I am here now, we can talk and I don't have to worry about using my power unless absolutely needed."  Bardock crossed his arms and turned fully to face Gohan.  "Now show me what you've got, Sayin!"

Gohan lowered his head in thought; panic quickly instilling in him.  _Should I…?  I mean, he _is_ a sayin, he is stronger than anyone on this planet…maybe he can help me…hell, _Gohan relaxed marginally and smiled, _It'll be worth it just to see the look on his face.  _Gohan hopped off the rock, landing a bit away from Bardock, a small line showing a hint at a smile on his face.  "So you want to see what I got?"  _I can't go all the way…no, not when it's that…form.  I'll only go to the second stage, that'll be enough to impress him I imagine.  _Gohan smiled, and brought his arms to his sides, cocking them so his wrists were locked at his waist.  A cloud of dust formed around Gohan's feet, it rose and vaporized instantly as a strong gust of wind started to form around the young warrior.  Gohan's hair rose on end and began to waver gently, as if a strong breeze were blowing stiffly through it.  Gohan tilted his head back farther, looking up into the sky, his arms flexed tightly and a surge of power surged around him, he brought his head back down to the ground, then sharply shot his gaze at Bardock.  Gohan stood there silently, his black hair still wavering in the air silently as he built his power.  Then in one sudden explosion of light his aura swelled larger, bright golden rays lancing out of him and forming a whirl of light around his body, exploding as Gohan finished his form, he now stood there, a cocky smile on his face as his golden aura covered his body, his golden hair shining brightly then settling into a lighter golden hue.  Gohan took a deep breath and centered his attention on Bardock standing a short distance away from him.  But much to his surprise the warrior didn't have a look of shock and awe on his face.

"Oh come on Gohan, I know _that_ isn't all you got!"  Bardock's arms swelled and he screamed lightly, golden light pored out of him as he quickly erupted into the same state of super sayin that Gohan was currently in.  "Even I can do this!"  Bardock gestured to himself.  "Now come on, show me what you _really_ got!"

Gohan laughed, tilting his head back as he let himself enjoy this little surprise.  _Thank god I was right…he will be able to help._  "I'm glad Bardock, I was hoping you were not weak, and you just proved me right!"  Gohan squared his legs and took another deep breath.  "But now I'll show you strong…" Gohan leveled his gaze off at Bardock, he had both his hands at his side, he slowly brought one open hand out in front of him, as it reached his chest he clenched it tightly into a fist.  Immediately as his hand closed lightning appeared and began to swirl around his arm.  Gohan opened his mouth, letting a light feral scream begin to rip it's way out of the back of his throat.  By now Bardock _did _have his eyes open wide in surprise.  Gohan's muscles swelled further, his hair shooting straight up into the air as Gohan's scream began to build.  The lighting arched from his closed fist, lancing off and striking the ground and various debris.  Everything it touched was incinerated on the spot.  The twirl of lighting began to build; it slowly made it's way up Gohan's arm and onto his body.  Forming over him like a shield of solid bright blue light.  Even as the planet tore apart around his feet, Bardock still managed to hear Gohan's scream as he signaled the final push in his transformation.  The shield around Gohan fluctuated once, then pulsed outwards, the lighting shooting off in various directions as Gohan's scream echoed across the land, his aura building higher and higher, as the earth caved in at his feet forming a huge crater, with a golden flame erupting from the center.

Bardock stumbled backwards in surprise, one arm shielding his face as a tremendous white light filled the sky, nearly blinding him.  _By God…_Bardock was having trouble grasping what he was seeing.  Not at how powerful Gohan was now…but the fact that he knew this was only a small portion of what Gohan had.  _I…I knew he his power was exponential but this…this is unbelievable…_Bardock jerked his head up in surprise as Gohan shot up out of the crater, he floated in the air motionless except for his fiery aura surrounding him.

Gohan watched his grandfather, inwardly smiling even against the painful struggle in his mind to continue on with the transformation, almost as if his body was trying to reach that power, and didn't like how Gohan was denying it that privilege.  _No, I can't…I will not allow myself to lose control…I will _not_ destroy innocent people again.  _Gohan raised his arms as he dropped down to the surface giving the elusion of the wind currents holding him up.  He landed hard on the surface, the ground cracking as he landed.  Gohan squared off his feet and flexed his arms slowly.  "So, is this what you expected?"  Gohan didn't look at Bardock, instead studied his arms, finally after a bit he dropped them to his side and looked at his grandfather.  "Well?"

Bardock let a wide grin stretch across his face, and nodded lightly.  "It's a start Gohan, it's a start."  Bardock sighed deeply as he dropped the transformation, his hair dropping back down as his eyes turned back to deep black.  "But I know you can go farther Gohan, and I also know your eyes weren't always the super sayin fear instilling green you have on you all the time.  Your body is changing, your powers are changing with it, and you know it."

Gohan sighed and turned away from Bardock, the anger and anxiety plain on his face as he struggled to let the power that he had unleashed fade away.  _God why is this so hard!  _Gohan quaked with the power and pain, his aura flaring up slightly as he battled.  Bardock made a step towards him, but stopped himself quickly.  It was easy to see when Gohan won over, he relaxed immensely and his aura disappeared, his hair floating back down to his normal style.  "I know."  He turned back to face his grandfather with his still super sayin pain filled green eyes.  "I know…but what can I do?"

Bardock shook his head trying to decide.  "Well, we do have all the time we could possibly want.  So lets take it slow and steady, there is no reason to rush.  You will train with me Gohan, I will hopefully be able to coach you through the inner turmoil of your power and at the least be able to teach you a few things about normal fighting."  Bardock gave Gohan a reassuring smile, then looked around them.  They were in the middle of one of the many uninhabited forest areas of the world.  _Hmm…wonder where we'll be staying…I'm starved…_Bardock glanced back at Gohan.  "Gohan, there is one question I've been meaning to ask you, I know you have a lot more power than what you showed me, I know you had to unleash the power, my only question is…why?  What was so pressing that it signaled such a need for that kind of overwhelming power?"

Gohan brought one hand to his neck and slowly rolled his head, he could hear it pop in a few places, after he was done and sighed, "Bardock I really don't want to talk about it right now, all you need to know is there was an enemy force on this planet and I had to stop them."  

Bardock stopped himself from asking the immediate question of how the enemy that invaded the planet could have possibly been so powerful as to be able to best a super sayin, but refrained when he saw the look of sadness plainly displayed upon Gohan's face.  _I won't ask now…besides, he saved the planet, I'm sure one of the locals will be more than willing to dispense the story to me if I ask around.  _"Ok, maybe you can tell me about it some other time then."

Gohan nodded, pleased that the subject had passed.  _I think I need to talk to him about it sometime…go through with him step by step of what I remember of the transformation, But not now…not now._

Bardock grinned wide again as his stomach growled.  _Damn pesky thing.  _"So Gohan…where are we staying?"  Gohan laughed as he heard Bardock's stomach growl again, both of them jumped up into the sky, letting they're bright auras explode into existence as they shot off towards the home of Marcus and Cindel, Bardock already happier than he had been in years because of the close kinsman ship he felt with his newly acquainted grandson, the last of the sayins.

Mean while, as the two sayins celebrated they're meeting, deep in space, on a huge dark planet, anything _but_ happiness was in the air.  For this was the capital planet of the empire, and the emperor to speak of, was not very pleased.

"What do you mean _one _puny warrior on that petty excuse of a planet single handedly destroyed one of my best fighting groups!?"  The emperor growled out the last part, his fingers crushing into his armrest.  The emperor was sitting on a large methandite throne.  The monolith piece of furniture was enormous, an open display of power and wealth the emperor held, since there was only one tiny planet in the known universe that held that extremely rare and expensive material.  The emperor himself was leaning back in the chair so the shadows of his court chamber shown down upon him, nearly completely masking him in the darkness, the only part of him that was visible were his dark penetrating red eyes.  The emperor stared coolly down at one of his generals.  The man in question was the leader of the southwest quadrant of the emperor's royal guard.  Also the same man who had called the emperors attention to the brief power surge on the tiny planet of Nebzen.

"I-I don't know emperor, they were just, wiped out without a trace…" Glokin was the only general in the whole of the empire to have actually survived to serve into his middle-aged years with the emperor.  He was a pale orange being, he stood around seven foot three, his face had pained, stress and anger lines on it, his dark black pebble eyes could make a person feel like they were on a dissection table.  And his long flowing blue hair made him recognizable by all as one of the generals of the empire, all warriors under the rank of lieutenant and servants under martial law having to have short, or shaved hair to show they're insignificance.  Glokin wore a tight fitting purple and red uniform, with a flowing black cape to show the exact extent of his ranking in the empire, right now Glokin was on one knee, his head bent down but his eyes still focused on the emperor as he contemplated this news.

"Well Glokin, seeing as I have never known you to be prone of over exaggeration, I believe maybe this might be a slight threat to the order of the empire.  I cannot allow one tiny planet like that to subvert my power, because that would soon lead to all the planets trying to break free; and we cannot allow that to happen, can we?"

Glokin shook his head.  "No emperor we cannot."  

The emperor leaned forward a bit, the edge of the light just slightly touching his shadowy face.  "Then _fix_ the problem, immediately!"

Glokin stood crisply and saluted, bringing his hand to his chest then signaling the emperor with a bow of respect he turned on his heel, his cape flapping as it twisted around his body and snapped as he walked forward at a fast orderly pace.  

The large frame doors slammed closed, signaling Glokin's departure to fix the problem on Nebzen.  The emperor slowly leaned back into his chair, sighing as he contemplated these recent events.  _I just hope my general can dispose of the problem…I really don't want to have to get _my_ hands dirty…_


	14. The new houseguest

Gohan and Bardock were at the table, mountains of dishes surrounding the two, signs of their now sedated ravenous hunger.  Marcus and Cindel had welcomed Bardock into their house without question when Gohan had brought him to them asking if he could stay.  And when they found out he was Gohan's grandfather they were bustling with questions, but decided to wait until the two were in a more talkative, less 'eating-anything-in-sight' mood.  

_Gohan's looking better than he has since we found him…  _Cindel mussed as she picked up the dishes and brought them to the sink to wash.  _He's actually laughing now, and it seems like this grandfather of his is doing him a lot of good.  I wonder where he came from…_Cindel shrugged, and giggled as Marcus came up behind her.  She smiled blissfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck affectionately.  

"And how are you doing today love?"  Marcus laughed as she 'bumped' him in response.  

"Oh I'm doing just fine dear."  She said sweetly as she turned in his arms so she was facing him.  She smiled up at him, then looking over his shoulder she smiled again.  She saw into next room, Gohan and Bardock talking, both of them with smiles on their faces.  "What do you think of that?"  She motioned her head past her husband at the two.

Marcus's smile brightened and he nodded, not having to turn around to see what she was pointing at.  "I think it is wonderful, I am so glad that he is finally experiencing some form of happiness at last."  

Cindel nodded, still watching the two.   She suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter as Bardock, in a rage of laughter, whacked Gohan so hard on the back he fell forwards, crashing into the table.

"God that was funny!"  Bardock still clutched his side as he laughed; wiping a few tears away from his eyes he reached down and helped Gohan up.  "Wow…I can't believe my son had the same fear of needles as I do…" Bardock sat back down still smiling.  "God I wish I would have known my son, but from what you say, at least he lived a great life, and left you behind to show for it."  Bardock winked, making Gohan blush slightly and lower his head.  

Gohan stood up suddenly, surprising Bardock a bit.  "I think I'm going to go out for a bit, I need some time alone…"

Bardock nodded, thinking.  _I really don't think it's a good idea for him to go off on his own like that…but I guess it's his decision…_"Well if your going off to think a while, then I think I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning ok?"  Bardock stood up and walked back towards his guest room.  He stopped at the entrance to the hallway, one hand on the wall as he glanced back at Gohan again.  "And don't forget, we got a lot of training to get started in the morning, so find at least _some _time for rest, ok?"

Gohan smiled and nodded.  "Don't worry, I'll get enough rest, and as for the training…" Gohan gave Bardock a quick wink of his own.  "I think you're the one that needs rest."  

Bardock laughed and turned away, making his way back to his spare room.

Gohan waved to the snuggling lovebirds that were also making their way back towards the bedrooms, no doubt _not_ to get some energizing sleep.  "I'm just going out for a bit, I need some time to think."

Marcus had his arm around his wife's shoulders; he had previously been whispering something into her ear that had been making her giggle and nod.  Marcus wheeled around, bringing Cindel with him as he turned towards Gohan.  Cindel laughed again, clutching his side so she didn't lose her balance and tip over.  Marcus brought his arm from around her shoulder and slid it down to around her waist; he leaned to the side and held her up lopsidedly supporting her as she leaned on him, still trying to stop giggling.  "Ok Gohan, try not to stay out too late!"  Cindel could only nod at what her husband had said and wave her goodbyes at Gohan as Marcus spun the back around again and started to make off towards their bedroom.

Gohan smiled as he watched the two go back the hallway, Marcus kicking their door open and turning around, pulling his now dead weight wife in after him.  Gohan chuckled as he turned away and opened the door; but just as he was about to close it he heard a loud crash and an annoyed Bardock scream for some peace and quiet.  _I think I'll just leave them alone.  _Gohan snickered to himself as he shut the door and turned away, glancing up into the night sky.

Gohan took a deep breath, letting his lungs fill with the cool night air.  He smiled to himself and stretched backwards, his arms reaching high into the air, his back cracking and popping, sending shivering sensations down his spine.  _God…I love cool nights like this…so calm, peaceful, not a care in the world.  _Gohan floated slowly up into the sky.  After he was higher in the air he blasted off in a random direction, enjoying the feel of the wind cutting through his hair and whipping his clothes against his body.  _Well…things are starting to get a little better…but things are still so wrong.  I just hope Bardock can help me…_Gohan glanced around him, the bright moon above him, and the reflecting aura of it shining up at him from the ocean below.  _God this planet is so beautiful…I can't let anything happen to it…it's so like home…_Gohan shut his eyes, trying to stop the few stray tears that made their way down his cheek.  _Home…_

The bright sunrise filled the horizon with golden light.  Birds up at dawn awoke and began to sing their wake up songs to the world.  The last few stray night animals scurrying back to their dens as the world awoke to the day.  The previous night had been filled with much thought for Gohan.  He had flown all over the world admiring little things like water falls, images, the illuminating white glow of cities caressing the dark valleys in the night.  Daybreak found Gohan now sleeping comfortably, if slightly restless on the couch in the living room of Marcus's home.

Gohan yawned, opening his eyes partially.  _God it feels early…_Gohan closed his eyes again, bringing his arms high above his head, his back cracking and popping as he stretched.  _But now it's time for training.  _Gohan smiled as he came fully awake.  "I just hope Bardock is ready for this."

"Ready for what may I ask?"  Gohan swiveled his head to the side, looking down the hallway, just in time to see Bardock come out of the bathroom.  He was wearing a pair of loose blue boxers, scratching his head as he yawned.  Bardock brought his hand away from his head and shook it furiously, droplets of water spraying all over the walls and floor.  "Nothing like a shower before a good hard day of training!"  Bardock smiled and flexed his muscles, stretching his arms behind his back.  His chest and abdomen solidified, the many battle scars over his body almost looked to be growing.  Bardock relaxed, his arms coming back to his sides as he shook himself one more time heading back towards his room.  "Get ready Gohan, we're going to begin very shortly."  Bardock rounded the corner and entered back into his room to change.

Gohan leaned his head back against the pillow, smiling lightly.  "He's quite the guy."  Gohan brought his knees to his chest and kicked out; flipping over as he landed smoothly on his feet, facing the couch he was previously sleeping on.  "I really don't need a shower…I bathed in the lake last night.  I just need some…" Gohan's thoughts were cut off as he felt a surge of energy in the back of his mind.  He couldn't tell what it was, or how far away it was, he just felt a flicker of a massive power.  "Food…" _That must have been Bardock I just felt…_Gohan shook off the feeling he felt as he heard movement behind him.

"Good morning Gohan!  I'm glad to see you waking up instead of dragging yourself through he door."  Cindel moved around Gohan, patting him on the shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen, already beginning the chore of preparing breakfast for the five residents of her home.  "Seriously Gohan, you should really stop staying out late like that, even your grandfather went to sleep at a reasonable hour.

"Gohan!!"  Gohan turned back to the hallway, laughing as a small blond haired girl latched herself onto his leg.  

Cindel smiled again.  "And when your not here all day, and your out all night, you barely ever get to see Loralee."

Gohan smiled and dropped his gaze back down at the blond haired child, still stuck fast to his leg.  "You miss me Loralee?"  The girl nodded against his leg.  Gohan smiled fuller.  "Then I'll just have to stick around here more often huh?"  The girl hugged his leg harder and looked up at him.  Her sapphire eyes shinning up as she smiled at him. 

"Uh huh."  She answered simply, soon detaching herself from his leg to jump into her father's arms, who had just come from the bathroom and was now sporting a set of baggy pants and a white shirt.  His hair was still damp, but soon would be dry from the heat of the mourning sun. 

"So what do we have here?"  Marcus made his way over behind his wife, Loralee cradled against his shoulder.  He kissed Cindel on the side of the neck.  She smiled and tilted her head back, her hands still moving on their own, continuing with their labor of preparing breakfast.  "Mmm, looks good hun, keep it up."  

"You better make extra."  Came a voice from the hallway.  "Sayins eat a lot as you already know, and since Gohan and I are going to be training all day, I should warn you we are going to be famished by the time we get back."  Bardock made his way out to the kitchen area, giving Gohan a proud smile as he sat down.  "So how was last night Gohan?  Find any answers to the questions and emotions that are disturbing you?"

Gohan gawked slightly, then shrugged, still not used to Bardock knowing so much about him so soon.  "Not really, I just enjoyed the night.   This planet is an extremely beautiful place."  Gohan nodded thanks as Cindel placed an over filling plate in front of him, and began to help himself to the bountiful mounds of toast, eggs, cream, cakes, and a few very tasty things that he wasn't quite sure the origins of.

Bardock likewise began to eat heartily, nearly jamming the food down his throat before his teeth could chew it.  Bardock paused momentarily, glancing again over at Gohan with approval on his face.  "Well hopefully with the training we will be doing now, you will become more in sync with your body, and the strain and questions you seek answers for will become more clear and handle-able."  Bardock gave him a reassuring smile and went back to his eating.

Gohan paused, a piece of toast dangling dangerously close to slipping between his fingers as he considered these words.  _Well hopefully he's right.  _Gohan shook his head lightly and brought the toast to his mouth, taking a hefty bite and continuing with his meal.

After the two Sayins had consumed nearly all the food, leaving just enough behind for the other three who had up to this point been trying not to stare at the way the food just disappeared when it got too close to either of their hands.  "Um, c-could you pass the um…um…" Cindel had tried to make a stab at getting some of the toast, but right before her eyes she saw it dematerialize into the mouths of the two hungry Sayins.  "Um, I think I'll just go make a bit more…" Cindel pushed away from the table, and turned away to prepare more for her and her husband and child.  _Those two…Ohhh_ Cindel huffed quietly to herself as she moved about the kitchen.  _Just wait, _they_ are the ones doing the dishes!_

Bardock pushed away from the table moments after Cindel had left the room.  He stretched his arms up in the air, sighing in delight.  "That was _great_!"  Bardock patted his stomach contentedly.  "I haven't eaten so well in a long time.  I can't wait for supper tonight!"  Bardock glanced over at Gohan to see how he was faring, and smiled broader as he saw Gohan just finishing his last sweet cake and pat his stomach.  "Well ready to go Gohan?  We still have a long day ahead of us."

Gohan nodded his head as he stood up.  "Well let's get to it Bardock!"  Gohan patted Loralee on the head, making sure she knew he'd be back before her bedtime and waved bye to Marcus.

Marcus paused from his eating, waving to the two.  "You two have a good time."

"And be careful!!"  Came Cindel's remark from the kitchen.  She wasn't presently in the room, but she still heard everything.  "Don't kill each other, and try to get home early enough for supper!  I don't want to go through all the trouble of making everything all over again when you two get back, you hear me?"  After a few seconds without a response she glanced around into the eating room that only held Marcus and her daughter eating quietly.  _Oh those two!  _Cindel narrowed her eyes and went back to cooking double time, pouring her frustration into her hands, moving faster and harder than she normally did.  _Maybe there won't be _any_ dinner waiting for them!_


End file.
